Interface
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: When new crew members join the SeaQuest, some one may have some dangerous plans for the crew. Set endish of season one. My normal cursing and violence warning, and weird science/medical stuff. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"Did either of you have any problems getting aboard?"

"No, sir."

"When will you be shipping out?"

"One hour. I'll contact you again when I am able to get a secure connection."

"You have everything you need to take care of the senor crew?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the other?"

"Sir..."

"You aren't thinking of backing out are you?"

"No! No, sir... it's just that... he's just a kid."

"A kid who can and has messed up plans for other people."

"What if it kills him?"

"It won't, we tested it enough times. And if it does... deal with it."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't forget, we are changing the world. You will both be heroes when this is done."

"Yes, sir."

"If you are caught…"

"I know, we are on our own. No one can help us."

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak glared at the new arrivals. Twelve people in all. Twelve people he would have to prove himself to. Twelve people who would stare at him and ask why such a young person was on a UEO sub. And twelve people who would mispronounce his name again and again.

He was brushing his blonde fringe of hair out of his very blue eyes when he saw her. She was standing in the loading dock adjusting a large duffle bag, looking around uncertainly as the other new crew wandered off to find their rooms. Long straight ash blonde hair, lighter than his own, framing a pale and beautiful face. Green eyes so light they looked like chips of malachite. And most importantly, she was his age. "Oh, um… hey." Lucas flushed and reached for her bag. "Let me help you with that."

A wide smile crossed her face. "Thanks, I'm Jayde...Tasker" She looked at him quizzically, "forgive me for saying, but you seem pretty young. I thought I'd be only teen here."

"Um, yeah. I'm a special case. I'm Lucas by the way... Wolenczak"

"Well, thank you again Lucas. I'm supposed to report to the science lab, can you show me where it is?"

He shouldered her bag, "yeah, of course. You'll be working there?"

Jayde nodded, "technically I'm an intern, and only for a few weeks until I go back to school. This is my last semester and I need some hands-on credits before I can get my master's."

"Oh? What's your major?"

"Inter-species communication and cooperation, with a specialty on marine life." She chuckled, "I know it sounds pretty lame, but it can be very interesting."

Lucas swallowed against his dry mouth, "no, that's awesome. I… um, I work in the labs too… most of the time."

"What else do you do?"

"Oh… um, pretty much anything to with the computers." He explained, staring at the floor and blushing. He had never learned to talk to girls with ease, especially not about what he could do with a computer. "I kind of design the programs and fix any software or hardware issues."

Her light green eyes widened, "wow, you must be a genius or something."

"Uh, yeah… something like that." Lucas shuffled his feet and came to a stop outside of the science labs. "I'll introduce you to Dr. Westphalen. You'll probably be working with her most."

They entered the doorway together. "I actually know Kristin, she's been friends with my father for years. That's why I was able to work here."

"Jayde! It is so good to see you." Kristin exclaimed when she saw them. "It's been so long." She smiled at the girl and took her in a hug. "How is your father?"

"Good, he says hi, and to thank you for allowing me to work here."

"Oh, of course. We are happy to have you." She spared a smile for Lucas, "and I believe Lucas will enjoy having someone here that is his age."

Lucas fought the new blush spreading over his face. "I… um, yeah, it's great." He set her bag on a stool. "I have some stuff to do, but I have time to introduce you to Darwin. You'll probably be working with him… unless…" he looked to Kristin. "You wanted to?"

Kristin hid her smile behind a well-placed hand, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"This is Darwin." Lucas explained as they approached the tank.

"Oh, I heard you had a dolphin on the ship. It's really cool. Does he know sign language?" She asked, making a few signs to Darwin.

"Darwin doesn't need hand speak." The vo-corder informed her indignantly. "Darwin talks!"

Jayde was stunned nearly speechless. "How… what? I…"

Lucas smirked and looked down into the tank. "Yeah fish-face, you talk." He turned to Jayde, "one of the programs I… um… made."

"You made this?" She took the vo-corder off the side of the tank and inspected it. "This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Lucas chewed his lip and offered a flirtatious smile, trying to think of something clever to say, he failed and stayed silent.

"Lucas?"

"Yes, Captain?" Lucas turned to see Captain Bridger with an older man entering the sea deck.

They both walked to the side of the moon pool, "this is Bruce Hardwick, you'll be training him on the computer systems for the next few weeks."

Lucas stared at his captain in shock. "I'm training some one? Since when?"

"Yeah, Kiddo, sorry. It was kind of a sudden change. He'll be aboard the new UEO sub, and their computers are very similar to ours." Hardwick was scrutinizing Lucas closely, and didn't look impressed.

"The Atlantis? I thought they already had a computer guy. He's emailed me about a dozen times with questions." Lucas responded, rolling his eyes.

Hardwick spoke up, "I will be replacing him. He left the ship, I believe something happened with his wife." He stared at Lucas, "this is who will be teaching me about the computers? You have got to be kidding me..." He muttered the last part of his statement under his breath but the three gathered clearly heard it.

"Lucas is the best computer annalist anyone could hope for. That is why he's here." Nathan informed him, not bothering to hide his anger.

Hardwick quickly back peddled, verbally and physically. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I was... just surprised." He addressed Lucas properly for the first time. "Please accept my apology young man." Lucas nodded in reply.

"And you must be Miss Tasker." Nathan said the teen girl who was standing awkwardly to the side.

"Yes, um, sir... Captain Bridger... I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to address you." She stammered, offering her hand. "And please, call me Jayde."

Nathan took it with a kind smile. "Whatever you are comfortable with. The science personal behave a bit different than the Navy here." He glanced to where Dr. Westphalen was working. "And it depends on how annoyed they are with me."

"Thank you... sir. I'm looking forward to working with you." Jayde yelped and jumped back when Darwin shot a jet of water at them.

Nathan was able to avoid it smoothly from years of experience. "Hello Darwin, were we ignoring you?"

"Swim!"

"Not right now, we have work to do." Nathan said, shaking his head. "Maybe Lucas and Jayde will be able to later."

Hardwick was eyeing the dolphin, "did it just say that?"

"Yes, _Darwin_ can speak using this." Lucas told him, in a slightly smug voice as he waved the vo-corder. "A little something I whipped up."

Hardwick's face started to redden when he realized he was being mocked by the youth. Captain Bridger stepped in, "Bruce, if you are ready, we can head to the bridge next."

"Yes, yes, let's go." He turned and started to the door.

"Lucas, a word before you join us?" Nathan used a commanding tone and Lucas' shoulders slumped.

"I'll talk to you later, Jayde."

She nodded, "of course. Maybe at supper?" He gave a halfhearted smile and followed Nathan.

"Something you whipped up?" He asked smirking slightly, there was obvious mirth dancing in his brown eyes.

Lucas picked at a spot on his flannel shirt. "Um, yeah, sorry about that. I guess he irritated me a little."

Nathan clapped a hand on his back. "I can see that, Kiddo. I'm not angry with you, but try to stay civil with him. I don't want any problems while he's here."

"Yes, sir."

"So," Nathan started, trying to lighten the mood. "What do you think of Jayde?"

Lucas flushed darkly and hesitated before responding. "I... uh... she's... nice?"

"Nice? Hm, interesting way to describe her." Nathan teased.

"Yeah, well... uh... very nice?"

* * *

Reaching the bridge, Lucas saw a few of the new faces that were added to the crew. Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz was in deep discussion with a young man, whom was distractedly induced to Lucas as Ensign Jarrod Bentley. He too, was from the Atlantis and was learning the proper usage of the WSKR's. Lieutenant Tim O'Neill was stuttering through an explanation of the communications relay for woman in her mid-twenties. The back of his ears turned a bright burning red when ever she leaned closer to inspect the console. Lucas made a mental note with himself to ask if she was staying on or leaving with the others.

"Why don't you show Bruce the probe?" Nathan suggested. "Katie should be running diagnostics on it right now." Lucas nodded and led Hardwick to Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock's post. She was wearing glasses and gloves, guiding the prob through it's paces before they left dock.

"Hey Katie, this is Bruce Hardwick, he's going to be training with us for a few weeks before he goes to the Atlantis." Lucas explained.

"Hello, what area are you in?"

Hardwick fluffed himself up importantly at the sight of the good looking officer. "I'll be in charge of all the computer systems."

"Oh, like Lucas is here. He can teach you a lot." Although Katie was looking directly at them, she was concentrating on the picture shown in her glasses. She missed the deflated expression she received from Hardwick.

"So I'm told." He responded dryly.

She pulled the probe into the dock and pulled off her glasses. "He's the best, that's why we have him."

"Thank you Katie," Lucas mumbled. "Would you mind explaining some of the hyper reality probe? I... think Tim needs me by communications for minute." He turned and escaped without waiting for an answer.

"Hey Tim, what are you working on?" Tim jumped at the sound of his voice and flushed guilty. The woman looking over his shoulder turned and gave a friendly smile.

Tim adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "Oh, um, this Rylie, she'll be working the relay when I'm off duty."

Lucas offered his hand. "Lucas, I'm to computers what Tim is to languages."

Rylie smiled and tucked a piece of short black hair behind her ear before shaking his hand. "Well then, you must be very good with computers because I've never heard anyone speak in so many languages so smoothly." Both men blushed with pleasure as she continued. "I can't believe I was sent here. It's been a dream of mine since I first heard about it." She fidgeted with her uniform and paused to gaze at her name patch, 'LTJG Tyson' was spelled out in block letters. "This is the best ship in the fleet, I'm still not sure if this is real!"

She laughed lightly, "yeah, I get the same feeling sometimes." Lucas repeated her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The two men spoke in hushed voices while observing the occupants of the room.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I donno yet."

"Why not? It shouldn't be that hard to figure out."

"Well, what about you?"

"I don't know either."

"Just sit down and talk to her."

"Only if you do the same thing with me."

"I don't know if I want to do the long distance thing again, it didn't go so well last time."

"So, you're older and wiser now. And it's not like you're proposing, you're just talking to her."

"Yeah, right. Why don't you want to?"

"I... Uh... I'm not good at this."

"Just don't let your ears turn red."

"Oh... you saw that?"

"Yeah, I think everyone did."

"Dekára."

"You know it's still swearing when you do it another language... Don't make that face at me, it's true."

"But _you_ don't know what I'm saying, that's what matters."

"Right...Whatever makes you happy man."

"You guys do know that standing here like a couple of creeps is not the way to a woman's heart, right?" Lucas and Tim spun around at the sound of another voice. Ben Krieg was smirking at them while leaning on the mess hall's wall. "Are you going to talk to them or just stare at them? Because I'm pretty sure that's called stalking."

"We're trying to decide how to." Lucas said defensively.

Ben sighed and shook his head. "You two are hopeless, just hopeless." He angled around them with his tray and confidently walked to the table, where the subjects of the discussion were sitting. "May I?"

Rylie smiled up at him. "Of course. I'm Rylie Tyson. And you are...?"

"Ben Krieg, moral and supplies officer extraordinaire, at your service. If you need anything, just let me know." He told her with a small bow.

Rylie fought a laugh while Jayde rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you Ben. This is Jayde, she'll be in the science labs with Dr. Westphalen. And I'll be on communications when Tim is off."

"Oh, so you know Tim?" He sat across from her and smiled innocently.

"Yes, of course, he was training me this morning."

"What do you think of our language master?"

"Um, well... he's very good at his job... and nice I guess." She lifted an eyebrow at his question.

Ben nodded looked around with a grand gesture, "we have two extra seats, I wonder who we should invite to join us before we get some one who will bore us to death." He paused and with exaggerated surprise, noticed the two in the corner. "Tim! Lucas! Come sit with us!"

Red-faced, Lucas and Tim started for the table. The dropped their trays and glared at Ben, who was grinning back at them mischievously. "Uh, hey Jayde, Rylie... we, um, didn't see you there."

Jayde smiled sweetly back at him, "how has your day been, Lucas?"

He shrugged, "fine I guess. Hardwick isn't the most pleasant guy to hang out with, but he knows about computers. The Atlantis should be ok with him."

"Oh," Ben started, dropping his fork. "Computers..." The others looked at him with confused expressions and raised eyebrows. "That reminds me, you have a package waiting for you kid."

"I do? What is it?" Lucas asked.

Ben shrugged, "I didn't know the name of the company the address was from, so Crocker opened it to be safe. It kinda looks like a crown. Are you going to be the official prince of the ship?" He smirked and the annoyed expression he received.

"A crown? What the... Oh!" Lucas jumped up and knocked into the table, nearly sending everyone's trays flying. "I can't believe it's here! It wasn't suppose to be ready for a few more weeks!" He was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Whoa, chill there." Ben said laughing. "You're scaring the normals. What is it?" Lucas didn't bother staying to explain, he took off running out of the door, abandoning everyone.

Tim and Ben exchanged a look with each other and their food. "Want to see what it is?"

Ben shrugged, "it's locked in my room, he'll have to wait for me anyhow."

"No, he won't." Tim snorted.

"Ah damn, he's gonna break in. And I just had my locks changed again." He stood and nodded to the table. "Ladies, we must take our leave."

"You do that." Jayde said dryly, returning to her less than spectacular meal.

* * *

Lucas was inside Ben's room when the two men reached it. "I'm going to have to get a new code again. I'm running out of numbers." Ben complained.

"It's statistically impossible to run out of numbers. And he'll just hack it again." Tim pointed out. "It isn't like he'll steal something from you, I don't know why you're worried. He's been able to get into my room since he got here. Sometimes it's useful if he needs to fix something."

"No, not steal, but he would glue my bed to the ceiling or something."

"Just don't pick on him."

"But it's so hard not to." They walked into the room and tried to get Lucas' attention. He was looking at a silver circular device in his hands, it was labeled _Mindweave_ on one side. "So, what is it?"

"A neural interface." Lucas said in awe. He gingerly placed the mindweave on his head and adjusted the front nodes flush with his forehead. His blue eyes were full of excitement.

Tim reached for the box and pulled out the invoice. He let out a low whistle, "how much did this cost? I thought these weren't released to the public yet."

"They aren't." Lucas smirked, "I just have some awesome connections. The company wants to see if it will work on a system as big as SeaQuest's."

"Two questions, what is it? And what are you talking about?" Ben asked, warily looking at the device on Lucas' head like it might bite him.

Lucas sighed and pulled his new toy off. "I already told you, a neural interface." Ben blinked with confusion and Lucas sighed again. "I can use brain waves to control a computer."

"Brain waves?"

"Yeah, I think it and it happens on the computer, understand?" Lucas tried to remain patient. "They have been around for years to help amputees use robotic appendages. This," He gestured with the mindweave, "is much more powerful."

Tim looked worried, "is it safe? I mean, if you connect to the ship's computers, can some one else get into them through that?"

"I don't think so," Lucas explained. "And I won't connect to the main systems right away. They would have to hack it when it's connected and if I'm using it at the time, I'll know it and can fight it. There is very little software in it, but don't worry, I'll run all the tests on it."

Ben was still struggling to catch up. "So if you're on the 'nex and you just think of something, it'll pop up? Without typing anything?"

"Sort of." Lucas chewed his cheek, holding in laugh. "You're not allowed to use it. Especially when there are other people around. We don't want to shock anyone with what you'll pull up."

"I do think of other things you know." Ben retorted.

"No, you don't." Lucas and Tim answered in unison.

* * *

Lucas opened his laptop and pushed a button to turn the interface on. Ben and Tim found a place on his bunk after shoving clothes and several circuit boards aside. "How do you find anything in here?" Ben asked him, looking around at the mess.

"Organized people are just to lazy to look for things." Lucas informed him. "Besides, haven't you ever heard of organized chaos? I know where stuff is, no one else needs to know. It works better than a lock, I know if anyone has been in here digging around."

Ben chuckled, "so you're just too lazy to clean."

"You call it lazy, I call it busy." Lucas pulled the interface on his head and turned to them. "Ready?" He positioned the laptop so they could see the screen, and stood the side. Then he scowled at it, concentrating. A music program started playing immediately, loudly. "Very cool." A smile broke out on his face.

"What else can it do?" Ben asked over the song, not seeming impressed by the display. "Other than make you look like more of a dork." Lucas rolled his eyes and concentrated again. The music turned off and another program opened. Files flashed by rapidly, they came to a stop with a picture of Ben's face. Underneath, was list of his many transgressions and a few accomplishments. "Hey! You're not suppose to see that!"

Tim began to laugh, "you did want to see what it could do. That seemed faster than it normally is, Lucas. Is that because you knew where to go or just from using the mindweave?"

Lucas started shutting down the files. "A little of each I think, I knew where to go. The firewall the UEO uses for these kind of files is set to change daily, so people can't get as easily, but it isn't nearly as much work to open them, this time."

"This time?" Ben started to ask. "What do you mean _this time_?"

"They should have had you design it." Tim said shaking his head and ignoring Ben.

"I asked if I could help when I heard they were redoing it," he admitted. "They didn't want to give me the clearance." Lucas pulled the device from his head and shook out his hair to style it. He pulled a wire from the box the interface came from, and plugged it in. "I'll run it through my virus programs before I use it on anything else."

Tim nodded, "what are you going to try it on next?"

Lucas considered for a moment. "I think the vo-corder. If we have a problem with it again, like with the heat, I'll be able to fix it faster and we won't have to deal with the Regulator."

"You thought he was interesting." Ben pouted.

Lucas snorted, "yeah, until he kidnapped Darwin."

"We got the chip." He pointed out grudgingly.

"And then kidnapped Darwin."

"You aren't helping Tim." Ben scowled.

"I wasn't trying to help... you." Tim chuckled.

"How long will the debugging take?" Ben asked, changing the subject.

Lucas shrugged, "about an hour I think."

"Great, I think it's time for me to teach you two how to speak to women." Ben said with a smile.

Tim groaned, "I'm pretty sure this is going to get us slapped."

Ben scoffed, "do you doubt my abilities?"

"Yes." They answered together.


	3. Chapter 3

After his virus scans were complete, Lucas jogged into the science labs carrying the neural interface and his laptop. Jayde looked up from the samples of lichen she was cutting apart and smiled. "Hey, I was wondering where you ran off to."

He grinned at her, "I thought you may want to see this." He waved the device at her.

"What is it?" She jumped off her stool and inspected the mindweave.

"Neural interface, I can connect with computers mentally and run them faster. I'm planning to hook it up to the vo-corder."

Her jaw dropped, "that's amazing. You'll be able to speak with Darwin without being limited to human terms."

Lucas nodded, "yeah, that's my plan. Wanna watch?" He offered her a flirtatious smile, hoping it go better than the last time.

"Of course!"

They walked to side of the tank, where Lucas set up his laptop. After entering a few commands, he turned the yellow vo-corder on and slipped the interface on. "Do I look like a dork?" He asked in a joking voice, but had a glimpse of worry in his eyes.

"Nah, you look like a scientist."

"Awesome." He concentrated on the vo-corder and after a few minutes, Darwin appeared.

"Lucas... Lucas sound different." The dolphin reported. Lucas laughed and squinted again. "Darwin understands Lucas better now." He dived under the water, splashing them slightly.

Lucas jerked his head as Jayde heard a crackle. "Ow! It shocked me!"

"Maybe you should take it off. It's probably too damp in here anyhow." Jayde said with concern.

"I'll just stand back from the water and tell him..." He glared at the tank and backed off several steps.

"Sorry, Lucas, no splash." Darwin said, looking at him through the bottom half of the tank's window.

Lucas stared into the tank again, but got no response. "Hm, maybe the range is a little limited." He approached his laptop again, keeping an eye on Darwin.

"Why quiet?" Darwin asked.

Lucas punched a button on the vo-corder, "I'm trying fish face, hang on." He leaned over the edge of the tank and tried again, scowling intently.

He turned when Jayde started to giggle. "I'm sorry, that just looks really funny." Her mouth quirked into an apologetic shape and Lucas had a difficult time getting annoyed.

He pulled a cord out of his pocket and plugged the interface into his laptop. "I ran my normal scans on it but maybe there are still a few bugs in it. I'll try..." He twitched and shook his head. "Ow, it shocked me again."

"Um, Lucas... I really think you should take it off." Jayde told him, chewing her lip.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe it just won't work for this." He sighed and reached up, leaning his back on the tank. As he touched the interface he let out a yelp of pain. Jayde heard a sharp crack and saw a jolt of blue electricity arch across his forehead. Lucas jerked and his whole body went ridged. As Jayde reached for him, he started to convulse and fall backwards into the tank, pulling his laptop with him.

"Lucas!"

* * *

On the bridge, O'Neill started punching buttons in frustration, Rylie looked on over his shoulder. "Sir!" He turned to Captain Bridger who was leaning over the back of the sensor console, speaking to Sensor Chief Miguel Ortiz. "All of our communications just went down."

"Better call Lucas."

"No sir, everything is down." Tim reported. "PAL's too."

"WSKR's stopped sending data... and my screen just went blank." Ortiz informed him.

"Damn it." Nathan swore. "Some one go get Lucas, does anyone know where he is?"

The bridge crew shook their heads before Tim spoke up. "Probably sea deck sir."

Nathan crossed to the aqua tube tank and picked up the vo-corder. "Darwin, send Lucas to the bridge." There was no response. "Darwin, this is important." He pushed a few buttons before dropping it on the side of the tank in frustration. "It's dead too."

"Sir..." Katie started, "my controls aren't responding as well. We aren't moving."

The whole bridge crew shifted uneasily as they realized the deck had lost it's familiar rumble. "Are we sinking?" Nathan asked, coming to the navigation controls.

"No sir, we're staying level. It looks like there are minor adjustments being made to compensate for the currents, but not from anyone on the bridge." She reported.

"Can we do anything?" He looked around the bridge and only saw every head shake negative. "Ok, we'll have to do this the old fashion way." He started for the clam shell doors, "I'll get Lucas, Katie, find Jonathan and inform anyone you find on the way."

"Yes, sir."

Nathan paused at the doors and punched the controls, when nothing happened, he swore again. "Well... so who wants to jump in the aqua tube?"

Tim surprised him by standing. "I will sir, Rylie can keep an eye on the console and I'm thin enough that I won't get hung up in the narrow areas." Nathan nodded once and pulled the emergency miniature air tank from it's stand on the wall.

"This only has three minutes of continuous air, if you ration it, you should be ok." Tim said nothing in reply and knelt to untie his boots, after pulling them off and sliding his glasses into a pocket he took the air tank with a nod. "Be careful, we don't know if this just a computer issue or... something worse. If you can, arm yourself."

"Y.. yes, sir." He set his jaw to fight the nervousness he was feeling. Tim flipped a leg over the edge of the tank and gave one last look to the bridge before pushing off.

"Alright everyone else. I want to know what control we do have. Rylie, stay on the radio. If you hear anything, I want to know right away. Call out every few minutes. Ortiz, the same goes for you."

There was a chorus of 'yes, sir' and everyone started to work at their stations. No one noticed the faintly white cloud of gas exiting the air ducts above them. Nathan was standing behind his chair watching everyone when he felt it. He swayed backwards and had to hold onto the seat to keep from collapsing. "Everyone get down low! Breath through your shirts!" He ordered, dropping to his knees himself.

The crew watched the cloud descend on them for several minutes, but there was nothing they could do. There were a few coughs and gasps for air, and then an eerie silence as they fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Tim swam through the tubes, taking small breaths from the tank. He didn't have a swimmer's body by any means, but he had spent enough time playing in the moon pool with Lucas and Darwin that he was a proficient swimmer. He thought it was odd that he didn't run into Darwin on his way but pushed the thought from his mind, the dolphin was undoubtedly with Lucas at the end of the tubes. He saw a few people notice him as he swam, but didn't have the time or a method of communicating with them. He came through the tube that crossed Lucas' quarters and was relieved the teen was not his room, and that he was close to the end of his trip. The air ran out as he entered the moon pool. He dropped it and broke through the surface. The first thing he noticed was Darwin at the edge of the tank watching something in the room, the second thing he saw was Lucas laying on the floor with Jayde bending over him.

"Come one, wake up. You're breathing, just wake up!" She urged.

"What happened?" Tim asked, swimming to the edge.

She jumped slightly when she heard his voice. "The interface, it shocked him and he fell in the water. Darwin helped me get him out, and I was able to get him breathing again. But I... I can't get the door open or get a response on the PAL." Her lip quivered. "I don't know what to do."

"Everything is down. I came to get him to see what was happening." Tim crawled out of the tank and knelt beside Lucas. "Did he hit his head?"

"No, I don't think so. But he was already being electrocuted when he fell in the water..." She pointed to his computer at the bottom of the tank. "And there was extra juice in there with him."

Tim winced at the burn marks around the nodes of the mindweave. "Can you pull that off?"

"I'm afraid to. I don't know if it will hurt him more. It kind of melted into his skin." She swallowed against the nausea she was feeling. "What... what's happening?"

Tim sighed, "we don't know, all the systems went offline at once."

"Does this happen often?"

"No, and when it does... it isn't a good sign. We need to arm ourselves." He stood and looked around the room for something he could use. Tim found a tranquilizer gun they kept in case a shark ever got in to the tubes when Darwin was out fishing. "This will have to do." He checked the dart to ensure it was loaded.

Jayde rose from the floor and took the small pairing knife she was using for the samples. "This is all I have." She slid it in her back pocket. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure something out."

* * *

"Sir, the bridge crew is out of the equation and I have control of the ship's computers."

"And the kid?"

"The code was sent through to activate the overload program a few minutes ago. I can't see where he is, but I know he was wearing it when at the time."

"As soon as you open the doors, and have everyone secured, make sure."

"Yes, sir."

"The other men will be there in one hour. Don't screw this up Bentley."

"No, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'd like to place a trigger warning for the end of this chapter. And to warn you that it's gonna weird. Just stick with me. **

* * *

"So how are we going to get help?" Jayde asked, looking over the door.

"I'm not sure." Tim answered uncomfortably. "I didn't have much of a plan after finding Lucas. He's kind of a pro at this stuff." He sighed, "I just go along for the ride."

She glanced at Lucas, "I'd say wait it out, but... who knows how badly hurt he is."

Tim cocked his head towards the door, "there's some one out there. Stand back." He stepped in front of Jayde and held his long tranquilizer gun at the ready. The scraping sound got louder and there were a few banging noises before the door opened.

"Don't... Don't move!" Tim ordered in a shaking voice. "Identify yourself!"

"Chill, Tim, it's us." Ben poked his dark head through the door and cringed slightly when he saw the gun. "May we enter?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Tim lowered his weapon and watched Ben come in carrying a crowbar. Commander Ford was behind him.

"What's going on?" Ford asked, watching Jayde return to Lucas' side.

"We aren't sure, sir. We lost everything on the bridge and the captain sent me to find Lucas to find out what was going on... but..." Tim gestured helplessly to the teens. "Is anyone else free?"

"Only a few," Ben answered, "who ever was in the corridors and us for the moment. We had the same thought to get Lucas and have him figure this thing out." His dark eyes slid over the frame of the youth and narrowed with anger. "What happened to him? Were you attacked?"

"Um, no... He was trying to use his neural interface and it shocked him badly. He... uh, fell in the water and we had to drag him out. He wasn't breathing at first but now he is. He won't wake up though." Jayde informed him, looking very pale and shaken.

"We have the door to the medbay open as well, you can take him to the doctor. Everyone else who is free, is waiting there too. Ben, help them carry Lucas. I'll try to get the bridge opened up." Ford ordered.

"Yes, sir." Ben's normal smart ass tone was long gone, a sure sign that he was worried.

* * *

Kristin dropped what she was doing, which happened to be wrapping Hardwick's injured hand, when she saw them carrying Lucas in. "What happened?" She demanded, ushering them to an open bed. The crowd of about a dozen that was milling around, scrambled to get out of her way.

"He was electrocuted by his... thing." Ben tried to explain.

Kristin spared a moment to pierce him with a stare before turning to Jayde. "What happened sweetheart?"

Tim got Ben's attention and they escaped the area while Jayde told Kristin the story. "So what do we do?" Tim asked. "Something big is happening, we can't just let it."

Ben nodded, "Ford is on top of things, but I don't like knowing next to nothing."

"So no one knows a thing?" Hardwick snapped from behind them. "What a surprise."

"Bruce..." Ben slowly turned, "shut up." The computer scientist blinked at him in shock before setting his jaw and glaring.

"Is anyone armed? Other than this?" Tim pointed over his shoulder to the tranquilizer gun hanging on a strap over his shoulder.

Ben shook his head. "We couldn't get into the security cabin, the doors are better, more secured. They went into a timed lock down. Chief Crocker and Shan are still in there." He sighed, "and Ford took my crowbar, I like that crowbar. I keep it in my room at all times, it's like an old friend."

"Sometimes you are very strange, Ben." Tim observed.

The morale officer shrugged and crossed back to where Kristin and Jayde were. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know." Kristin said, fidgeting with and then smoothing the blanket across the bed. "I can't do any medical scans until the computers are back up. And to get everything up, we need Lu..." She blinked back few tears before continuing. "He is breathing on his own and his heartbeat is good. I believe he'll just need some time." She took a deep breath, "I'd like to remove the interface, but I need to know how badly it damaged his skull may be first. I... I just feel helpless, like I can't do anything without this technology." She waved a hand at the useless machines around them.

Ben nodded and gave her a brief hug. "He'll be fine, he's too damn stubborn to let this slow him down."

Kristin laid her head against his shoulder, "you better be right Ben."

* * *

Commander Ford cursed loudly as he levered the crowbar between the clam shell doors of the bridge. He just didn't have the strength by himself, the doors were made to withstand the pressures of the deep and hostile take over. "Can anyone hear me inside?" He yelled through the metal. He wasn't surprised when he didn't receive an answer. After pausing to catch his breath, he attacked again. There was a metallic click behind him and Ford stiffened at the familiar sound. He gripped the bar tightly and tensed his muscles.

"Turn around slowly and drop the bar."

He spun, but disobeyed the second order. He buried his rage when he saw Bentley aiming the pistol at him. "It's always a sign of an amateur when you cock the gun. It isn't necessary." He taunted, hoping to throw the man off his game.

Bentley only snorted, "everyone knows the sound, it may be overly dramatic, but damn it, it's fun." He waved the gun. "I believe I told you to drop the bar... sir" He sneered the last word.

"Why? It isn't like either of us can go anywhere."

"No, not yet." Bentley smirked and motioned Ford away from the door with the gun. "But I think you'd rather finish your tour without being full of holes."

The commander snarled and tossed the crowbar on the floor. "On your knees." Bentley ordered, "cross your ankles and interlace your fingers, facing away. You know the drill." Ford did as he was told and Bentley twisted his arms behind his back, then snapped a pair of cold metal handcuffs around his wrists. "Stay."

Jonathan heard rustling and the sound of a code being typed into the doors. They hissed open and Bentley grabbed him by the arm. He saw the gas mask covering the man's face, and considered the implications. He didn't like them.

"What did you do to them?" Ford growled when he saw the crew laying on the floor, not moving.

Bentley's muffled voice came back, "don't worry, you'll be in same position soon enough."

Ford was pushed through the doors an started to feel lightheaded almost immediately. The gas had gotten a chance to fill the room fully and was much stronger than before. He stumbled to his knees and shook his head several times to keep the darkness from closing in. As his face sank to the floor, he watched Bentley sit at Tim's station and pick up the intercom system. He didn't hear anything after that.

* * *

The people in the medbay froze when they heard the ship's intercom crackled to life. "Attention beloved crew of the SeaQuest. Your _lovely_ ship will be boarded in five minutes. Those of you still locked in rooms, will stay put until some one retrieves you. If you are in the free, kneel in the corridor and place your hands behind your head. If anyone fights, two other people will die."

They looked at each other, trying not to panic. "I'm not leaving my patient." Kristin proclaimed angrily. "They'll just have to deal with that."

The others, with the exception of Jayde, started to file from the room, whispering possible plans as they left. Tim hesitated and stashed his tranquilizer gun under the mattress of one of the beds. He turned to escort Jayde out with him, but she shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving here, I'm not leaving Kristin." She was breathing rapidly and fumbled with her hands trying to stay calm.

"You have to dear." Kristin told her gently, "this will be over soon. The crew will keep you safe."

She shook her head again. "I can be a patient too." She reached into her back pocket and pulled the small knife out.

"No! Jayde, don't." Kristin reached out for her. "This isn't the way."

Jayde snorted at her and stepped backwards, she meant to sound cold, but the adults could hear the fear she was hiding. "I've dealt with worse, you know that. This will calm me down and they won't know the difference. Just tell them I was hurt trying to get out of the moon pool."

Tim looked from Kristin to Jayde uncertainly. When Kristin turned away from the girl to pick up some gauze, he left the room. He knew her decision, and even though he didn't agree with it, he wouldn't interfere.

"I won't watch, but I won't stop you." Kristin told her quietly. "Please be careful."

Jayde nodded and faced the other direction. Kristin heard her pained hissed and when she turned back, she was already wrapping her arm. Red spread through the white fabric. "Get in the bed." Kristin ordered, trying not to think of what she had just allowed to happen. She tried to reason the young woman would be safer with her, but it rang hollow in her head.

* * *

Lucas tried to squeeze eyes shut as the bright lights flashed by, but he could still see them clearly. He tried to remember how he got where he was, but nothing was coming. He could remember being on the sea deck with Jayde but that was all. He found he could move easily, in fact, he seemed to have no weight at all. Lucas saw words and numerical figures fly by him. _Where am I? I better not be dead! I was just getting to know Jayde._ He thought to himself angrily.

_Wait, I know this._ He inspected some of the figures closely. _I know these numbers. Aw hell... I'm in the freaking ship's computer..._


	5. Chapter 5

An hour previously, the ship was boarded by several very professional military men. They split up almost immediately and no one was able to get an accurate count. The scattering of people who had be freed already, were secured in the corridor, each placed ten feet away from each other to limit communicating. The unconsciousness bridge crew was also brought out and slumped on the floor in their cuffs. When Kristin asked if she could check them, she received a shove and snarl for her trouble. She did, however, put her foot down about staying in the medbay with the teens.

Kristin leveled her steely gaze at the man standing in front of her and crossed her arms. "I'm not leaving them. By every international law, you can't force me to abandon my patients without treatment."

The man, dressed in fatigues and carrying an automatic rifle glared back at her. After a few tense minutes, he realized he couldn't intimidate her, and pushed a button on his radio. "Sir, the medical officer is refusing to stop treating her patients."

"How many are there?"

"Two, both kids."

"The computer brat?"

"Yes, sir, and a girl."

"Leave her there, but post a guard."

"Yes, sir." He gave one more glare to Kristin before walking into the corridor and signalling to another commando. "Chars, watch them. Don't interrupt any treatment, but if they try anything else, shoot first, ask questions later." Chars nodded wordlessly, and took his position near the doorway, with his rifle at the ready.

Kristin paused from taking Lucas' vitals again when the intercom cracked on. "Attention to the SeaQuest crew. This is your new temporary captain, Sidney York. No one on your ship needs to be killed, but we will do what needs to be done if you fight us. In only twelve hours, we will be done with our work and you will be left alone."

"Interested in sharing what your work is?" Kristin asked Chars.

He smirked back, "let's just say it will change the world."

"That's what they all say." She muttered before turning to Jayde. "How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm ok... better now." She caught Kristin glancing to her arm and hid it under the blanket.

Kristin tried to ignore the movement, she leaned in close to the girl. "You didn't have to do that." She whispered, "I know you think it helps... but not in the long run."

"I know Kristin," Jayde said quietly. "It was all I could think of to do. We didn't have time for me to have a meltdown. I won't do it again." She chewed her lips. "I... I haven't in years."

Kristin nodded, "I know. Your father told me how much better you were doing."

Jayde allowed a brief smile, "yeah, I was. But this..." She waved her uninjured hand around the room. "I guess this was a little more than I could handle."

"There are military men and women, adults, just trying to keep it together out there right now. Don't sell yourself short Jayde." She squeezed the girl's hand and looked over to Lucas. "At least he doesn't have to be afraid through all of this."

* * *

_You can do this. You know all of the systems. You just need to figure out where you are, then how you got there_. Lucas thought to himself. The flashes of lights became clearer at he inspected them, most were just common phrases written in the glowing letters. _This could be anything_! _No, wait. Fish, swim, play... this is the vocorder._ _Darwin... Darwin, can you hear me?_

There was a pause, and words flashed past him._ Lucas? Where are you? _

_That's hard to explain fish face. Can you find Captain Bridger?_

_Bridger is sleeping in the hallway. There are men here and they driving the ship._

_Sleeping in the hallway? And who's driving the ship? _

_Bridger is laying in the hall. He's wearing the shiny circles Crocker carries. Strange men came on, they have the long sticks that people are afraid of._

_Great, cuz I have nothing else to worry about. Ok, Darwin, keep an eye on things. Um... Call my name if something happens. I think I'll be able to hear you._

_Ok, Lucas. _

_Right, now how do I get to the bridge?_ Even as he thought the words, the words and figures around him changed. Lucas was able to see pictures from the WSKR's and then the bridge though the vid-screen. He watched the men with interest, five in all. He recognized Bentley and felt a surge of anger. _Alright, let's see what they're doing and if I can cause some trouble. _He mentally cracked his knuckles and dove into the code around him.

It didn't take him long to find what he feared. _They armed the warheads... and they're heading towards Pearl..._

* * *

"Sir, there is something strange going on." One of York's men told him.

"What is it Kents?"

The man hesitated before pointing at the navigation screen. "I'm not sure. I can't see where we are going."

"Why not?" York let out a breath to calm himself before attacking his useless employee.

"The screen is just... words. I... I think it's song lyrics sir."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hey, that sounds like my luck, I get the short end of it. Oh I love to be... I love to be the underdog." He read, and looked at his boss with confusion. "I have no idea where it came from sir."

York stormed to his side. "Get rid of it. I want nav control back NOW!"

"Y...yes, sir." Kents started typing as fast as he could. As soon as he put in a command, a picture of a fist with raising a middle finger showed up. "Uh... sir?" Kents didn't have time to flinch or block the shove from York and was dumped from the chair.

"Can you fix it?"

Kents swallowed before shaking his head, from his position on the floor. "I don't think so sir. I'm not familiar enough with these systems."

York turned to Bentley. "Who is the best at fixing computer problems on this boat other than Wolen... Wal... That kid?"

"I um... probably Ortiz, I mean... I've worked with him the most so I know what he can do... but he's still out. Maybe that communications guy? O'Neill?"

York's voice became quiet and full of menace. "I want him in here."

Minutes later, Tim was drug in by one of the henchmen. He was forced to sit at the console, and stared at the screen in bewilderment. "How do we fix it?" York commanded.

"I... I have no idea what this is." Tim stuttered.

York leaned close to him, and unlocked his handcuffs. He slowly pulled an old style revolver from his holster and lovingly caressed it for Tim's benefit. "Fix it." Tim started to protest again, but his forehead was slammed into the top of the panel. The next word was hissed in his ear, "now."

* * *

Lucas flinched, or at least he thought he did. He watched the middle aged man attack Tim, and wished he hadn't messed with the computer the in way he had. If the communications officer wasn't able to get the navigation working, he would likely receive another beating or worse. Lucas considered his options. Give them control back to save Tim, or try something else. If only Tim knew he was here, they could work together.

* * *

"Oh!" Tim's surprised voice sounded across the bridge. "I... I fixed it, some how... I think."

York grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off the chair. "Good. Kents, get back here and tell me where we are."

"Yes, s..." Kents answer was cut off when the ship wide alarm signaling attack sounded.

York spun Tim around to face him. "What the hell did you do?"

"I... I didn't do anything. I don't even know I fixed it." He flinched away from the man when he saw the fist being balled up. Blood was already seeping from his scalp into his eye, and he tried blink it away before he was blinded.

The alarm cut off before York could swing at Tim, and he paused. The all of the lights on the bridge started to flash off and on several times. The vid-screen clicked on, showing the UEO logo. "They're calling for help!" He shoved Tim to his regular station. "Shut it down."

Tim stared down the gun barrel in his face and nodded. Typing rapidly, he cut the feed and the screen went black. "Oh... ok, it's closed. But I can't fix the other problems. I have no idea what it is."

"Fine," York spat at him. "Stay there, if some one tries to connect again, stop it. If you let one through, you won't get a warning shot... just a shot." Tim turned to his console and stared at it intently. A short phrase flashed across the screen, only seen by him. He rubbed the blood from his eyes and looked again. After a few seconds, it happened again. Tim shook his head slightly and his lips curved into a grin. He quickly erased it and turned to watch York.

"I'm sick of this. Get Hardwick in here." He ordered Bentley.

"But sir..."

York cut him off impatiently, "it's not worth it. We don't need a mole anymore. Bring him in here."

"Yes, sir."

Hardwick stormed onto the bridge unassisted. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We need you to fix the computer." York retorted. "That's why you're on the boat."

"Yeah, I know. But you said no one would get hurt. That is the only reason I agreed to this. Did you see Lucas?" He snarled. "He may be a little shit, but his brain is probably fried."

York slowly walked to him. "I don't really give a damn. You said you would help us. Do your job."

Hardwick's eyes traveled to Tim and took in his injury, before he shook his head. "No, this is going to far."

"Fine, Bruce," York's voice was quiet again. He circled around Hardwick, the computer scientist felt the pressure of a gun nozzle only for a moment before the bullet entered his brain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sir..." Kents started slowly. "We've lost nav again, we're dead in the water."

York turned to Tim, and the thin man raised his arm defensively. "I didn't do anything, and I can't even control navigation from here." York didn't look like he cared much and continued to advance on him.

Another of his men spoke up, "no... sir... I... I don't know how, but we don't have the weapons anymore."

"The warheads?"

"Everything is locked out sir." The man nervously eyed his boss.

York clenched his fists, shaking in rage. He pulled his radio from his belt and stabbed the button. "Pine! Is Bridger awake yet?"

"Yes, sir, a few minutes ago. He's pretty groggy but not fighting."

"Bring him here."

"Yes, sir."

Captain Bridger was allowed to walk on the bridge under his own power but was gently prodded with an assault rifle in his back. He didn't give a second look to the gore splashed across the floor from Hardwick, but lingered on O'Neill's battered face. "The UEO doesn't negotiate with terrorists." He said through clenched teeth.

"I don't care about the UEO, I'm only interested in what you'll do for me." York smirked at him.

"I'm UEO." Nathan reminded him.

York started shaking his head, "no, I don't believe you are, Captain. Maybe in name, but that is all. You've gone against their policies and even walked out of them. I think you are your own man... a man who cares about what may happen to his crew."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Yes, I do care what happens to them, but they understand that this is a military sub. Danger is always part of the job, they signed up for it. I won't negotiate either."

"I understand Captain Bridger." York smiled in a friendly fashion that didn't reach his cold grey eyes. "One moment please." He walked from the bridge and spoke into his radio before returning. "Why don't we wait for a few minutes and see if you change your mind?"

* * *

Ben couldn't remember the last time he sat quietly for so long. He was watching everything around him closely. When Tim was pulled away, he nearly stood and stopped them but rifle casually placed very close to his face stopped him. He didn't know why the lights blinked or why the alarm sounded, but neither did the armed men around him. And now, the ship wasn't moving at all. In his judgement, that could only be good for the SeaQuest's crew. The faint sound of the gun shot that echoed down the corridor unnerved him, but he kept trying to tell himself that if one of them had been killed, York would be on the com gloating about it. It didn't quite eliminate the thoughts from his head, but it helped.

There were angry shouts coming from the medbay, only about fifty feet away from Ben. His head turned sharply when he heard the very angry British voice cursing. That was a very rare sound on the ship. "Calm down Doc, no one can patch you up if you piss them off." He muttered under this breath. There was the unmistakable sound of a hand striking flesh and he was on his feet before he knew he was doing it.

"Get down." One of the guards patrolling the hall snapped, swinging his weapon around to him.

"What are you doing with Dr. Westphalen?"

The guard sneered back, "it doesn't matter, sit."

Ben took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. "No." He was only able to turn his head when the butt of the rifle slammed into his face, contacting with his chin and cheek. Ben fought to stay conscious and spat blood on the floor. He slumped against the wall for a moment, blinking away the stars. "At least you didn't break my nose." He pushed off the wall and lifted his jaw proudly. "Now, if you're done attacking unarmed civilians and cuffed men, I want to see what is going on with the Doc."

"Bring him with us." Chars called, coming from the medbay. "I'm not interested in carrying this vegetable anyway." He was dragging the limp body of Lucas by the shoulders. "We can let him." He dropped the teen to the floor and pointed. "Pick him up. Maybe if your hands are full, you'll be useful."

When Lucas' body hit the floor, Kristin rushed from the medbay to check him. "He's already injured, you didn't have to throw him around."

Chars snorted, "he's gone. The interface destroyed his brain. You just haven't accepted it yet."

Behind his back, Ben's hands tightened into fists. He could see Kristin's eye and cheek were starting to swell, it was obvious she had been punched or savagely slapped. Fury filled him and he tried to control it before he got himself killed. "I'll carry him. Uncuff me." After a nod from Chars, the other guard roughly spun Ben and clicked open the handcuffs. "Where are you taking them?"

"York wants them on the bridge. He needs some extra insurance." Chars informed him, laughing lightly. Ben only nodded and bent to pick up Lucas, the thin boy felt like nothing in his arms. He tried not to look at the burns around the nodes still on his forehead. After sighing in a frustrated fashion, he shot a look to Kristin and tried to warn her to stay calm with his eyes. She returned with own angry stare and walked in front of him, heading to the bridge.

* * *

Jayde waited until Chars left and peeked out of the medbay doors to check if anyone else was coming in. The guards in the hallway didn't see her and it seemed she had been forgotten. "Ok, time to earn your keep." She whispered to herself. Pulling up the mattress of one of the beds, she found the tranquilizer rifle Tim hid there. "Five darts, well that's a start." After slinging the gun over her shoulder, Jayde started search for anything else she could use.

A small bottle in the cabinet attracted her attention. "Methohexital, will that could be useful... oh... that's even better." She pulled out the two bottles and took several syringes as well. Jayde pulled a small pillow out of it's case and tossed the vials and needles inside, after thinking for a second, she also threw in several rolls of gauze. She double checked that her small knife was still in her pocket and tied the pillow case closed. She wrapped the knot around her belt and started to look for a way out. There was a small ventilation grate that seemed to go the direction of the moon pool. Prying with her fingernails, she was able to pop it off and crawled inside.

* * *

Soon, she was able to smell the salt water and knew her guess was correct. Jayde twisted herself around in the small air shaft to look into the room. There was one guard leaning against the tank lazily watching Darwin swim. He checked his gun and turned away from the dolphin.

Seeing her chance, Jayde pulled the small knife out and started to poke a larger hole in the mesh covering. After she judged it large enough, she slid the gun from her shoulder and pushed the barrel thought the hole. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed the trigger.

The guard jerked and spun around. He only saw Darwin floating there, watching him. "Did you just..." His eyes went out of focus and he dropped to the floor.

Jayde pushed the grate free and hurried across the room to swing the damaged door closed. It wouldn't keep anyone out, but no one would be able to see what was happening. She went back to the guard and pulled off his rifle. This, she hid under a desk. She wasn't a fan of guns and knew they were to noisy for the situation. After searching the man, she pulled out a pair of cuffs and slapped them on his wrists. Jayde struggled to pull him into the decompression chamber, covering him with a blanket. She shut the door and pressed an aptly named button that said, "Timed Lock down." It started counting down twelve hours.

"Well, that's one down." She said dryly. Darwin started to squeal at her and when she looked up, he was pushing on the vo-corder laying on the side of the tank. "It's broken, remember?" Jayde swallowed as the images of Lucas being shocked and falling in the water flashed through her mind. Darwin just squeaked louder at her. With an annoyed sigh, she went to the tank and tried to turn the yellow device on. "See? It's broken..." She trailed off when she heard the computer voice.

"Jayde? Are you ok? I can't see you where you are. Darwin told me he saw you on the sea deck."

"Uh... yeah? Who is this?"

"Lucas."

She shook her head and started to put the vo-corder down. "That isn't possible. Lucas is in a coma and they just brought him to the bridge."

"No, please listen. It really is me. I'm not sure how much I can explain now. My consciousness kinda got sucked into the ship's computer. I think it had to do with the mindweave."

Jayde snorted, "you really expect me to believe that?"

"You... you said I looked like a scientist... and Darwin just told me your arm is bleeding. What happened to it?"

She looked down at her arm in surprise, it was, in fact bleeding again. She tightened the bandage before replying. "Ok, so I think I believe you. What do we do?"

* * *

Nathan resolved himself to not react when he heard some one coming onto the bridge. But after seeing Kristin's face, followed by a very bloody Ben carrying Lucas, his resistance crumbled. "What did you do to them?" He asked quietly.

"She fought me when I was following orders." Chars said with a shrug. "And he's just argumentative. Your crew seems to have a hard time understanding they are not in charge of this situation."

York nodded and smiled coldly. "Maybe if their captain orders them cooperate, they will do so."

Tearing his eyes away from the three, Nathan actually laughed. "You picked these three to follow my orders? That was a mistake."

"No," York shook his head. "I picked the boy and the doctor because I know you are closest to these two. I could care less about the mule carrying Lucas." He cocked his head and casually pulled out his revolver, "why don't we play a little game?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tim stared at the limp body in Ben arms. It didn't make sense to him, he was sure the short message he received was from the computer genius. And no one else on the ship could have manipulated the systems like that. He tried to understand what could have happened while watching what was unfolding on the bridge.

York opened the chamber of his revolver and pulled four the remaining bullets out. He closed it with a snap and spun it around. "I hear you like to play poker, captain. What about roulette?" Nathan glared back, not honoring the man with a response. "Now, I'm told the kid's is probably brain dead, but there is always hope that he'll wake up, right? Would a rather large hole change that hope?"

He raised the gun suddenly and pulled the trigger. Ben dropped to his knees and hunched his shoulders, trying to protect Lucas when he saw the gun come up. There was only a hollow click, and he looked up into York's laughing face. The man spun the chamber again and started to aim. Ben knew he couldn't get off the floor fast enough with the extra weight in his arms. He closed his eyes, waiting for the shot to come.

* * *

Jayde picked up the used dart that had fallen from the guard when she searched him. When she saw it unscrewed, she pulled it apart and used a needle to refill it with her medical supplies. She wasn't sure about the dosage, but didn't think anyone would die from it Killing someone was not something she ever wanted to deal with again.

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the vo-corder to give her the signal. After working out a quick plan, Lucas left to see what was going on with other crew members. That was several minutes ago and she was getting worried.

* * *

The vid-screen on the bridge turned on and everyone stopped to looked up at it. York kept his gun aimed at Ben and Lucas but watched as well. "This better not be another call." He warned Tim.

The communications officer shook his head. "N... no it isn't out going, it's coming from somewhere here, on the bridge."

Words came up on the screen. _Stop what you're doing, they can't fix the problems. Only I can, and I won't help you if you hurt them in anyway._

"Who are you?" York snarled, turning around searching the bridge.

_I am the crown prince of SeaQuest, and I am here to save the normals._

"What the hell does that mean?" York screamed.

Ben's head swiveled from the blonde person in his arms and the screen, he started to laugh, ignoring the confused expressions around him. "Of course it is." He closed his eyes and sat on floor heavily, unable to stay upright on his knees. "Good job kid."

Kristin took a step closer but hesitated, fearing Ben was reacting to feeling a last heartbeat from the teen. "Ben," Nathan started cautiously, staring at his morale officer as if he had finally gone off the deep end. "Who is that?"

"It's Lucas." Tim pipped up. "I don't understand how, but I know it's Lucas. He said nearly the same thing to me a while ago."

"But... but how?" York was changing back and forth from rage to shock at every moment.

_You did it, when the interface electrocuted me. I have become one with the SeaQuest. _Ben snorted loudly when he read the last statement and dissolved into laughter again. _I'll have to thank you, this is very cool. _

York shook his head. "No, it could be anyone. Just because words on a screen tell you something, it doesn't make it true. Anyone can pretend to be someone else and make up whatever they want. Tell me where you are and my men will come get you. If you don't, I'll start killing people."

_You've already killed someone._ The computer pointed out.

"He was my man, he was mine to kill. It's his own fault for trying to turn on me."

_So you'll shoot some one who wants to help you just because they question your motives? That's pretty messed up man. You should think about seeing some one. _York started to sputter and couldn't formulate a response.

The screen went back and new words appeared_. Ben, put me down. I look like a six year old. _

Ben laughed again and slid the teen's body off his lap. "Better kid?"

_Yeah, thanks. That was embarrassing._

"Lucas? Um, what are you doing?" Nathan asked quietly. Kristin placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him silent support.

_Don't worry Cap, Doc, I can control everything. He isn't going to hurt you._

"I'm not?" York bellowed. "If you are actually who you say, you know how many men I have here. I can kill your whole crew."

_And I can explode the ship. _

"You won't, why would you kill your crew to keep me from killing them? That doesn't make any sense." York was working himself up into a fury.

"You've never argued with a teenager have you, York?" Nathan asked. He was worried Lucas would push the man to far and some one would be hurt soon. "Logic isn't always a big part of what they want."

_Let the crew go, we'll talk after. _The vidscreen went to black, and York looked to the faces around him for some kind of answer.

* * *

"Ok, Jayde, I bought you some time." The vocorder came to life, startling the girl.

"On it. Wish me luck."

"You'll do fine."

Jayde poked her head out of the doorway and saw the path was nearly clear. One armed man was about to turn the corner away from her. She waited a few seconds and tried again. He was gone. She scurried down the hall to where the hostages were being kept. She came to a stop before the last corner and risked a look. Two guards, both facing away. Jayde brought the tranquilizer gun up and squeezed the trigger. The man she was aiming for grunted, and took a step. The next dart was flying before he hit the ground and his partner soon followed him.

She raced around the corner to see Jonathan watching her in shock. After digging around in the pockets of the sleeping men, she pulled out handcuff keys and started to free Ford. "How did you get away?" He asked in a hushed whisper, taking the keys to unlock the rest.

"That's a long story, all you need to know is Lucas is in control of the ship." She searched and then stripped the guards of their weapons quickly, checking the magazines in the process. She handed the rifles to Ford. "You take these. I like my gun."

He nodded at her with wide eyes, someone that young didn't normally know how to search a person that well, or shoot that well. He had a some questions for the girl when this was over. Jayde pulled out the empty darts and refilled them without pausing. "Do we know how many there are?"

"I'd judge about twenty."

She nodded, "Lucas said there are five on the bridge."

"Six now, another went there with Ben and Kristin." He blinked at her when the realization hit him, "and Lucas... did he wake up?"

"Um, kind of... it's complicated. I'm not even sure how much I believe right now."

Ford didn't like the vague answer but didn't have time to argue. "You should hide, we can take it from here." He unlocked Ortiz's cuffs and handed him a gun.

Jayde shook her head. "No, I won't hide. I can handle this."

"Do you have a plan?" Rylie asked, leaning forward so she could be freed as well.

"Kinda. You're suppose to get to the computer in the science labs to send out a message. Lucas will turn it on for you." Jayde explained.

"And us?" Katie asked with an upraised eyebrow. She wasn't thrilled that they were taking orders from a teen, but no one who had been knocked out on the bridge crew knew just what they were dealing with.

"You're suppose to get everyone off the ship." Jayde shrugged, "Once we take out the guards, Lucas will unlock all the doors. He's buying us some time right now."

"Do I want to know how he's buying us time?" Ford asked her.

She shook her head. "Probably not."

"Katie, you and Ortiz take port side. Jayde and I will take starboard. Rylie, take a gun, be careful." Ford ordered, taking control. His people nodded and Jayde followed him down the corridor.

"Where did you learn to shoot?" Ford asked quietly.

"Intensive military survival training camps. I did it every summer since I was thirteen." She answered uncomfortably.

He slowed his step and looked at her. "Survival training? Why so young?"

She chewed her lip for several seconds before responding. "Kristin suggested it. To help with my PTSD."

Ford came to a full stop. "PTSD?"

"Uh, yeah... from when and my parents and I were abducted and held hostage for a month... I um... I was ten, I got pretty messed up after."

The commander stared at her in shock, "oh." Was his quiet reply.

She fidgeted with her tranquilizer gun, looking at the floor. "Can... can we keep going?"

Ford shook him out of his surprise. "Yes, sorry." They started walking again.

"I had to kill someone." She volunteered after a few minutes of silence. "I... I probably would have been ok, if it hadn't been for that."

"You had to... when you were ten?" Ford struggled to reconcile the image of this teen girl and someone who had taken a life, in any circumstance.

She shrugged. "I don't really remember most of it. He... he..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "He strangled my mother... and I just kind of snapped."

Ford let out his own breath and they continued walking without speaking anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

"I believe we are at a stalemate." Kristin observed. "You have lost control of the ship," she allowed herself a smile.

"It would appear so, but I still have control of her crew." York smirked back. Now that he wasn't being addressed by an entity via the vidscreen, he felt calm and in control again.

Nathan tried to take back some that control, "what do you want? You still haven't told us."

York chuckled, "the UEO destroyed, I want the Navy to bleed."

"But why?" Nathan asked incredulously. "Why do you want to destroy everything the UEO does?"

"The UEO, and the government in general," York began scornfully. "Throws it's weight around and pretends to help people. But they're just as corrupt as any dictatorship on the planet."

"Corrupt? How are they corrupt?" Nathan prodded. He had the hunch that Lucas was trying to stall the man. Perhaps he could help by keeping him talking.

"They sit and hide behind policies and protocol. Meanwhile, people are dieing all around us."

Ben scoffed from his seat on the floor. "And you think stealing their flagship will help save people?"

York shook his head. "No, but I think sending a few missiles into Pearl Harbor will wake some people up. They will see the UEO as the aging and impotent agency that they are."

"Whatever did they do to you?" Kristin asked, sounding baffled.

"They didn't do their job." York said with finality.

* * *

Ford pointed down the hall, then held up one finger. Jayde nodded and handed her gun to him. She took a few short breaths to hyperventilate herself, and took off at a run. She skidded to stop when she saw the guard standing in front of the airlock. "No! Please!" She turned and pretended to run away in terror.

"Stop!" The guard shouted after her. He bolted down the corridor and rounded the corner in time for Ford to take aim and pierce his shoulder with a dart. He stumbled and blinked at the commander before crumpling in a heap.

"That's number three." Jayde said dryly, looking over the man. "I wonder what Hitchcock and Ortiz's score is." She took the tranquilizer gun back and refilled the dart. "Well, the next few ones won't work as fast, but it should be interesting. I'm out of the methohexital."

"What do you have now?" Ford asked her as he secured the man.

She grinned. "Liquid oxycodone, it's pretty powerful stuff. It won't knock them out right away, but they'll be laughing at the wall a few minutes later."

"Did you learn about medications at your survival camps?"

A sad look crossed her face. "No, actually. Just the basic first aid stuff. I know about these because of my mom. She was a drug and alcohol counselor, she helped people kick their addictions." She shook the bottle, "this has always been a popular one." She slipped the vial into her makeshift bag. "How many are left?"

Ford did some quick math, "six on the bridge, you took out one in the moon pool and the two in the hallway... so that leaves eight between us and Katie and Ortiz."

"Cool, I think we can handle eight." She paused and smirked slightly at the commander.

"What?"

"You call all the military personal by their title or last name... but not Katie sometimes. I just find that interesting." She pointed out with a mischievous grin.

Ford cleared his throat, "we... um, work together very closely most of the time."

"Right."

"Is it that obvious?" He asked exasperatedly.

Jadye shook her head. "I don't think so, sometimes it take a fresh pair of eyes to see something other people have missed."

"Why don't we keep going?" Ford changed the subject suddenly, gesturing down the hall. "We still have eight people to tranq."

"Yes, sir." Jayde said, smiling again.

* * *

"What job?" Ben asked, pulling up his knees and getting comfortable on the floor.

York shot him an angry look. "Nosy bunch of do-gooders, aren't you?"

"It will help us understand your situation. And possibly give us a safe outcome, you said it yourself, no one else has to die." Kristin attempted logically.

The man slumped in one of the bridge chairs and stared at his hands blankly. The sudden change in demeanor shocked everyone on deck. "Ten years ago, my family and I were living in a undersea lab, one of the first. We were studying pollution levels in the Gulf of Mexico, after Hurricane Katrina, for the US government."

"We... we didn't know just how dangerous it was. My wife and I let our two sons play in the water, we caught our own food." He drew a shaky breath. "It was too late when we found the high levels of mercury and lead in the water. They got sick. I asked the US Navy to help, to get us out of there and to stop the companies who were just dumping their damaged goods in the water."

He stood and fury sparked in his eyes. "They didn't get us out right away, they said they didn't have time and everyone would be fine if they stopped eating the food. The night they told me that, my younger son died. We didn't have a doctor down there, and they told us we wouldn't need any type of sub since we were so close to land and oil rigs." York started to pace and his voice grew louder. "But no one came! No one came to save my family!"

Kristin held her hand to her mouth to cover her horror. Tim and Ben both looked sick at what the man had suffered. Nathan swallowed and tried to keep his head level. "What happened next?" He asked quietly.

"They... they came a week later, my wife and other son were already dead." York reported in a dull voice. "They said it wasn't only the mercury and lead, it was some combination with the pesticides that washed out of the delta was what killed him. I just wanted answers, I wanted the people responsible to pay. But... I was told it was hundreds of companies, farmers, small business owners, and to fine them so soon after the hurricane would destroy the economy there."

He shook his head, still in disbelief. "I tried everything to get them to listen... I did some things... that I regret... but they just wouldn't listen." York raised his head and the expression of rage replaced the sorrow, he slowly raised a shaking hand to point to the weapons console. "But they damn well will listen to this."

* * *

"Stay here," Ford ordered Jayde quietly, handing her a sidearm. Since the darts would no longer knock people out immediately, he was not interested in letting her get close to any of the armed men. An expression rebellion flickered across her features before she nodded. He checked around a corner after hearing a footstep and slowly followed the sound down the hallway.

Jayde crouched low, watching him. He shot a glance back to her and pointed into an open door. She nodded again one time, and he disappeared through it. Jayde rocked back on her heels and allowed herself lean against the wall in that position. Coming aboard, she knew she might be in danger on the ship, but she never expected to be dealing with something like this. _I've fought my battles already. Why do I have to keep proving myself?_ She thought in frustration.

She heard a boot grind on the metal flooring and snapped herself from the self pity that was encompassing her. Starting to rise, she looked around the corner but didn't see Ford. The sound was behind her, and a hand clamped down on her shoulder, leaving her in the vulnerable stance.

The gun she was holding loosely was kicked from her hand before she could bring it up. An angry face smirked down at her. "Well, what did I find? Little commando girl?" Jayde tried to stand, but the extra weight on her shoulder was enough to keep her off balance and her leg muscles quivered under the strain.

"Please, I... I just want to go home." She faked a sob, hoping for a measure of mercy.

The man's smirk grew cruel and he eyed her form approvingly, "maybe if you're a good girl, and you do _everything_ I say..." He stepped back and motioned to her with his rifle. "Up, put your hands behind your back."

Jayde started to turn away from the wall, but instead of standing she dropped to her back. Both feet shot up, one caught the man in the groin, the other, behind his knee. He collapsed to the floor, on his knees with a shout of pain. His rifle twisted behind his body and he fought to bring it out. Jayde got her feet under her and jammed the heel of her palm into the bridge of his nose. His eyes went out of focus, and his face bounced off the metal floor beside her.

There were running foot steps behind her and Jayde pushed herself all the way up, lapsing into a defensive posture as she spun round. Ford came around the corner, holding the tranquilizer ready. Ortiz and Katie were behind him. He saw the surge of adrenalin and fear in her eyes when she glimpsed the barrel of the gun. "It's ok, Jayde." He lowered the weapon, and reached out for her.

She backed away from him, blinking a few times and finally closed her eyes tightly. Jayde leaned heavily against the wall and took several deep breaths. After a minute, she nodded. "How many are left?"

"We think that was the last one." Katie told her gently. "We are going to the science labs to see if Rylie got a call out. And we sent everyone we freed there as well."

"Ok, just let me drug him." Jayde reached for the tranquilizer gun and Ford handed it to her. Her face was a mask when she pointed it at the man and pulled the trigger, sending the dart deep into his leg. "Sweet dreams, asshole." She whispered. Jayde tossed the gun back at Ford. "Let's go."

The adults exchanged uneasy glances, something had snapped in the girl. Ford thought back to his discussion with her, but didn't share it with the others. If she killed some one the last time she was pushed too far, she may very well lose herself completely this time.


	9. Chapter 9

The group carefully walked to the science labs. They didn't know for sure that all of the attackers had been taken out, but since they saw no one, their spirits were lifted. Ford slowed his pace to match Jayde, who was lagging behind the others. "How are you doing?" He asked softly.

She broke out of her thousand yard stare and shrugged. "Fine I guess. I... I just wish this didn't make me think of... what happened when I was a kid."

"Would it help to explain it a little more?" He prodded.

"Yeah, I think it might." She sighed. "My father is... was a lawyer. He did a lot of environmental work. There was this big case, and he lost it. The guy he was representing kinda flipped out. There were a few threats made and then nothing. We had security detail but after a few months, it was lifted. My mom decided to take me to the park one weekend, I had be bugging her about it for a while.'' A faint smile crossed her lips. "My dad met us there and it was really wonderful, just to hang out as a family. When we were leaving, after a few hours... two men came out of nowhere and forced us into a van. I didn't know them, but Dad did."

"They took us to some kind of warehouse. My folks tried to protect me, but I knew things got bad. They would take my father away for hours at a time and when he came back... he couldn't stand by himself." She shook her head and a breath caught in her throat. "They would just leave us there with no food for days, when we were sure we were alone, we started to work on weapon. My mom found a small tear in the old mattress we using. We could see a spring poking out so she dug it out and we sharpened it on the floor."

Jayde slowed her step to a crawl and closed her eyes tightly. "One day, when they had already taken my dad... they tried to take me too. My mom fought them... and one of the men strangled her in front of me. I... just watched her die." She swayed on the spot, Ford wondered if he should stop her from continuing, but she started again. "I don't know what came over me but I pulled the spring from it's hiding place, and I just ran at the guy... and I started stabbing him anywhere I could reach."

"The other one... he just looked around like he didn't understand what he was seeing. He walked out the door, leaving it open, and disappeared. I was able to find my father where they left him unconscious, got help, but it was to late for my mom." When Jayde opened her eyes again, she saw that Katie and Ortiz had joined Ford in staring at her in horror.

"They never caught him. That's why I had anxiety problems, I thought I'd see him where ever we went. That led to me cutting. My father had met Kristin years before at an environmental summit, and they became friends. He told her my about problems, and she suggested the camps." Jayde shrugged, "I guess it helped."

The three adults looked at her in amazement before Ford cleared his throat. "Why don't we keep going." They nodded and fell in step behind him. Katie slug a friendly arm over the girl's shoulders and steered her to the middle of the pack. There was no way she would allow this kid to be hurt again.

* * *

The door to the science labs was mostly closed, because it was one that pried open, they couldn't fully secure it. The three adult and teen walked into a room and found themselves face to face with several guns. The weapons dropped as soon as the frightened scientists and crew saw who it was. "Status?" Ford asked.

"I got the call through sir, but there isn't anyone around for miles. It will take several hours for help to come." Rylie reported. "The good news is that they've agreed to not blow us out of the water since Lucas has control of the warheads now."

"Lucas? Where is he?" Ford asked, looking around the room, expecting to see the blonde head.

Rylie hesitated, "I better let him explain that one." She moved to the vid-screen and pointed at it with a thumb. She looked into the screen, "Lucas, are you there?"

_Yeah, I'm back. Things are pretty tense on the bridge commander, I think York has flipped his lid._

Ford looked around the room again, "what is this? Where is he?"

"Um..." Jayde started, "he's in the computer."

It was very rare for Jonathan Ford to be struck completely mute. This was something no one gathered had seen in a long while. He stared at Jayde and then turned to Rylie, his eyes were wide and full of shock. Ortiz chuckling softly behind him finally unstuck his tongue. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes." Jayde said firmly. Rylie nodded her assent.

Ford ran a hand over his face. "Alright, um... Lucas, what is happening up there?"

_Doc and Captain Bridger got him talking but I think it made it worse. The guy is having some major mood swings._

"Any injuries?"

_Ben and Tim are pretty beaten up but they'll live. Doc looks like she was slapped pretty hard, I think she's fine though. My body looks like someone tossed it down a flight of stairs._

"Kristin will get you fixed up. How many are there?"

_Six, the Captain is wearing handcuffs but no one else. There are a lot of guns up there, they're all pointed at our people. I told him I wouldn't help him anyone was hurt but I don't think he believes me._

"Where are you? Um, your body?"

_Next to Ben, he's keeping an eye on me._

"Can you get a message to any of them? Without York or his men seeing it?"

_Only Tim, he's at his station, but he's pretty far away from everyone else._

"Ok, we'll have to work something out. I don't want to rush them and get anyone killed. Keep an eye on them."

_Yes, sir._

The small screen went blank again, Ford let out a breath, considering his options. "Is this everyone who isn't locked in a room?"

Rylie nodded, "Lucas said he was going to let him all out, but I think he got distracted by what is going on on the bridge. He's really worried."

"When you get him back on screen, tell him to leave the doors locked and to make sure the siphons are ready to go on when we need them." He turned to Ortiz, "ready to cause a disturbance?"

"I've learned a lot from Ben, I'll do my best." He smirked. "What's your plan?"

"Same way we got rid of the last terrorists. If they're pinned in the bridge and we're too deep for weapons to launch, we can wait for days for rescue. Maybe they'll just give up when they see the ship flooding." Ortiz's face lit up when he understood. "I'll need your help down below. Ben nearly got washed away when he opened up the seals last time."

Katie pointed to the door. "Water can get in here, we can't open a door and have it shut properly again."

"You're right, thank you Katie." A smile teased the edges of his lips when he said her name. Katie just cocked her head, puzzled. "Ok, tell Lucas he needs to open one door, all of you can go there. The ward room should be big enough, make sure you grab some supplies before you leave. I don't like the idea of you going to close to the bridge, but it may the only way to keep you alive if the siphons don't work."

Ford checked his weapons and with a nod to Katie, he and Ortiz left the room. "Won't this leave everyone on the bridge still in danger?" Jayde argued.

Katie chewed her lip before answering. "Yes, but there isn't a lot else we can do right now. If we run in there guns blazing, some one will be caught in the crossfire. And if York finds a way to get control of the systems back, the UEO will have to take us out. This will give us a lot more time." Jayde didn't argue, but still looked uneasy.

* * *

York was breathing still breathing heavily since his speech. Bentley finally worked up the courage to approach his boss. "Sir, we may have a problem."

"What?" He snapped.

"No one has checked in for the last half hour."

York's eyes grew large and wild. "And you're just telling me this now?!"

Bentley backed up quickly, "well... uh... there was a lot of stuff happening, the computer talking to you and then you talking to them." He pointed, hoping to shift some blame.

"Oh..." York's voice went deadly quiet again. He turned to Nathan calmly, "you and your little trick were trying to slow me down." He picked up his revolver, "what are you planning Bridger?"

"Nothing, I was brought here right after I woke up, you know that." Nathan spoke evenly, trying not to rile the man up again.

"Chars, Bentley, I want you in the hall. If you see anyone, bring them in here. Permission to shoot to kill if they fight with you. It's time to show the good captain how serious I am, he seems to have forgotten."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

_Ward room is open for you, and the siphons look good._

"Thank you Lucas." Katie told the screen. She grimaced slightly, "and just so you know, if this is some crazy prank you and Ben cooked up, I will kill both of you."

_Understood Commander. _Katie could actually feel him smirk through the vid-screen, and grimaced again.

"Rylie, I want you and Jayde the rear, you can both handle a gun if some one comes up behind us. I'll take the lead." Katie directed, double checking her weapon. She made sure Jayde and Rylie had their own and waited until everyone got into position as ordered. "Time to head out, I want absolute silence when we near the bridge."


	10. Chapter 10

The courser blinked on Tim's screen, attracting his attention. _We have a plan, it kind of sucks, but it's a plan._

Tim placed one hand on the side of console, in full view of the armed men and the vid-sceen. He tapped a finger one time.

_Was that for me?_

Tap.

_Ok, good. I need to distract them so Katie can get people to the wardroom, we're flooding the ship._

Tap.

_I'm going to let the sensors show it so they close the bridge doors and you don't all drown. But no one on the bridge will be able to turn on the siphons. Only me. _

Tap.

_Tim, I'm sorry, but you may be blamed for the distraction. _

There was a pause, then, tap.

_Maybe you can get up from your station so they know it wasn't you._

Tap tap.

_No? _

Tap.

_Why?_

Several rapid and annoyed taps.

_Oh, right, sorry. Do you think they'll suspect you more?_

Tap.

_I just don't want you to get hurt._

Tim allowed himself an ironic smile and ran his hand through a clump of blood soaked hair on his forehead.

_Ok, point taken. __Do you have a plan of your own?_

Tap, pause, tap tap.

_Kinda?_

Tap.

_Be careful. _

Tap.

"Sir! We have an incoming transmission." Kents called, as the towering vid-screen showed the UEO label.

York spun around and stormed to Tim's station. "What the hell did you do four-eyes? I told you keep everyone out!"

Rage and frustration surged in the normally mild mannered officer. "I didn't do it. How many times do I have to tell you I have no control?!"

"Then how is this happening? Stop it!" York screamed, inches from his face.

Tim found the courage to snarl back from his seat. "Do you really think the UEO wouldn't have a fail proof way to contact it's flag ship? I can't override this. They have their own codes to stop me." He noted in the back of his mind that every eye on the bridge was on the pair of them fighting. _This better be what you wanted, Lucas_.

"Fine," York reached into his holster and pulled out his pistol. "Are you sure you can't stop it?" Tim uttered a quick prayer before shaking his head. York nodded once before he started to fire.

* * *

The path the small crew had to take meant that they would round a corner that was diagonal from the bridge. They wouldn't been seen from inside, but they could be heard. Katie held her breath when she saw Bentley come out the door and head the opposite direction.

She silently waved her charges forward, trying to pay attention to everything at once. The door swung open at her touch, not needing a code. The last of the scientist were filing through when she heard the screams, followed by gun shots. "Rylie, inside, don't open the door for anyone." She ordered, "Jayde, you too."

The teen shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you to hog all the glory from saving the crew." She smiled cockily, adrenalin spiking through her system.

Katie had lost enough arguments with Lucas to know the tone and expression coming from Jayde. "You need to do everything I say. And," she pulled her spare sidearm from the small of her back. "Get rid of the tranq, if we have to shoot, we shoot to kill."

"Yes, ma'am." Jayde said evenly. She took the pistol but only swung the tranquilizer gun onto the center of her back, and tightened the strap. "It's good to have options." She explained with a shrug. Katie had to agree with the small rebellion, and pulled the door of the ward room closed behind them.

Jayde jumped at the noise, the slight clang echoed in her head. "I think that counts as crossing the Rubicon." She muttered. "So, now do we get to go in guns blazing?"

Katie grinned, the girl's attitude was somewhat contagious. "Not exactly, we are very outnumbered. We need to see exactly what we are dealing with first."

"You have no idea what you are dealing with." A male voice said from behind them. They turned quickly, Chars stood with the stock of his rifle resting against his shoulder, aimed at them. There was no way he'd miss them in the hallway.

"What a pair of trouble makers." Bentley laughing coldly, coming from the other direction. He too, was aiming a rifle at the women. Katie tensed to move, seeing that the men were also pointing their guns at each other. If she could get Jayde and herself out of the way, one may take the other out. Bentley sighed when he saw her small movement, "how many times do I have to explain crossfire to you, Chars?"

Chars took a step to the side, "yes, sir, sorry, sir." Katie bristled at the lost chance.

"Drop your weapons." Bentley ordered. The women let the guns clatter to the floor. "Back up to the wall." They obeyed and Chars picked up the firearms. "And now, why don't we all go visit the bridge? I'm sure the boss will be very interested in where our men are."

Katie placed her hands on the back of her head without being asked, Jayde followed suit after a moment. They had no way of fighting these men currently, and getting shot for making a sudden move wouldn't help matters. They were marched to the bridge where they could hear Kristin yelling angrily.

"You must let me examine him! It's the law!"

"I am about to fire warheads at the people make these laws, do you really think I give a damn?"

Katie entered the bridge's clam shell doors and took in the scene. Kristin was inches away from York, screaming in his face. Another of the terrorists was holding her arms behind her, but couldn't control her completely enough to cuff her. Ben and Captain Bridger were several feet away, being pushed back by an armed man. Their faces were red with repressed rage. The unconscious body of Lucas laid on the floor, seemingly forgotten by everyone. And Tim was half hanging off his chair, his legs tangled under the destroyed and smoking communications console. His normally crisp uniform was saturated in blood.

"Sir, we found two of them." Bentley announced from the open door. Every one stopped and turned to look at them. "What do you want me to do with them?"

York pushed Kristin away from him. "Cuff everyone together," he gestured to a corner of the bridge. "Out of my way."

Bentley gave the women a shove in the room. "You heard him, over there."

Jayde hesitated, "what about Tim?" She lowered her hands, and held them out in a non-threatening manor. "Let me look at him." She pointed to the pillowcase she was still carrying. "I have some medical supplies." Her green eyes narrowed, "you can't possibly think I'm a threat to your plan if I just make sure he isn't dead."

Her taunting had it desired affect, and York gave a short nod. "Dump it out in front of me first." She approached the captain's chair beside him and slowly pulled the bag loose, and upended it on the seat. "What is in the bottle?" York asked with suspicion.

"Just a pain killer."

"Ok, do what you have to, but don't touch any computers."

She sneered at him, staring him down coldly. "Yes, sir."

York's eyes widened briefly. He closely watched as she went to Tim. After taking his pulse, she announced, "he's alive." Jayde pulled open the bloody shirt and winced when she saw the gouged, pale skin underneath. She breathed with relief. "He wasn't shot, just full of shrapnel."

"Can you stop the bleeding?" Kristin asked, now handcuffed between Katie and Ben.

"Yeah, I think so." Jayde awkwardly pulled his limp body off the chair and laid him on the floor. She pulled the shirt off completely and surveyed the damage. "Should I try to pull some of this out?"

Kristin shook her head. "Not until I've had a chance to look at it. It may make the bleeding worse."

The teen nodded and started to wrap Tim's torso with the roll of gauze. She inserted a needle into the vial and drew out a dose. Shielding her work with her body, she slipped the hypodermic into her pocket. "I think that's as good as I can do. I only know field medicine." She glanced helplessly to the crew. "He needs a real doctor." Standing, she addressed York, who was still staring at her. "He needs a doctor," she repeated.

He blinked slowly at her, his face blank. "Who are you?"

Jayde raised her chin defiantly. "Why does that matter?"

York took several long steps to her side and grabbed her arms. "Who are you?!" He screamed.

"M... my name is Jayde." Her bravery wavered with the intense expression on his face.

"Jayde what?"

"Tasker," she winced in his grip. She stared into his eyes and her own widened in recognition. She felt deep flicker of panic rising. "No... it can't be you."

A lunatic smiled crossed the man's face. "I guess that means all the plastic surgery was worth it."

He let her go and Jayde sunk to the floor, curling into a fetal position. "No..." she whimpered.

"It's a sign... a sign that I'm doing what's right." York said triumphantly. "You almost made me change my mind a few times Captain, but I know it was just a test. I won't fault you for that."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan fought the fear he felt when he saw the extreme change in the girl. She had been frightened before, but this was different. She looked utterly defeated and broken.

York started to pace, "I don't know how she came to be on this ship with me, but this little... bitch... killed my brother years ago."


	11. Chapter 11

**Whiny Author's Note: Who's annoying idea was it for me to put all of Lucas' computer speaking in italics? It takes me forever and my computer keeps insisting I want everything that way... remind me never to do that again... Ok, done grumbling.**

**And thank you so much. I'm always thrilled when I post something and I see people have read it within minutes. You guys rock. **

* * *

Lucas tried to bite his lip in pure frustration, he didn't feel anything and it only made him more angry. He knew faking a call from the UEO may very well put Tim in danger, but he never thought York would blow up his station. Now, there would be no calls coming in or out until Tim or himself were able to fix the hardware. Even though he was operating the entire ship, he couldn't do a thing when the wires and circuits were fired.

He watched Jayde laying on the floor of the deck, whimpering. He didn't know what exactly happened, but didn't she was injured. One moment she was talking to York in a mostly calm way and the next, she collapsed. He was losing control of the situation fast.

* * *

Katie and Kristin were the only ones on the bridge to make the connection, and gasped in shock. "That's impossible." Kristin sputtered.

"Why?" York asked, looking up from Jayde. "A new face, a new name, and several years bidding my time to get my revenge." He smiled with wild eyes. "I just had to wait." He looked down at the girl again. "This though... this is just the icing on the cake."

"You can't fault a girl for defending her mother!" Katie growled.

"I can't? Why not? She killed my brother, she needs to be punished." York blinked in confusion. Kristin could see he had completely lost his grip on reality, she decided to change tactics.

"I know she does, Sidney was it?" York nodded blankly. "Sidney, I think you should let me make sure she is alright." She gently persuaded him.

"I should?"

Kristin nodded, "yes, you should, I think she is going into shock... if she isn't well, she can't stand trial for killing your brother."

"Oh... oh yes, you're right." York waved distractedly to Bentley, and Kristin was set free from her handcuffs. Ben and Katie were attached together in her place.

She carefully made her way to Jayde, and York stepped back, watching her with mild interest. "Sweetheart, look at me." Kristin implored. Jayde's breaths were coming in ragged gasps, but she raised her head from her arms. The doctor blinked in surprise when saw the girl's eyes were clear and free of tears. She looked frightened, but was clearly holding on. After clearing her throat and recovering herself, Kristin made a show of checking her pulse.

When she leaned close, Jayde breathed into her ear. "My pocket, right side." Kristin leaned over her body and slipped two fingers into her side pocket. She felt the hypodermic needle inside. Palming it, she straightened.

"I'd like to take her to the medbay."

York was shaking his head, "no, you can treat her here, I'm not letting her out of my sight. She might become a computer or something. You can't prosecute computers."

Kristin swallowed, "can you help me get her to a chair? I can examine her better if she's seated, and I don't believe she can stand now."

Bentley started towards them, but York was there first. He lifted the shaking girl and deposited her in the captain's chair, Kristin made sure she was next to him the entire time. "Oh, look Sidney, you're injured, let me see it." She pointed to a deep scrape on his forearm.

"What? Yes that's right, when the computer exploded." He reached his arm out to the doctor, seemingly transfixed by her gentle British lilt.

Kristin smiled at him warmly before plunging the needle into his vein and pressing the plunger. York jerked back and stared at the needle vaguely. He plucked it out and threw it on the ground. "What was that?" He didn't shout, he only looked confused.

Kristin opened her mouth to make an excuse, but Bentley was on her before she could respond. He slammed into her and shoved her violently. Kristin tried to catch herself on the chair Jayde was sitting on but missed. She crashed to the deck landing painfully on her arm. A loud crack, followed by her scream, was heard around the bridge. Bentley drew his gun and held it on the three remaining crew members when they tried to come to her aid, they didn't seem to care about the weapon.

Katie stopped and laid a restraining hand on her ex-husband before he got himself shot. "We have to wait," she whispered. "Remember Schrader?"

Ben stopped fighting the cuffs and let out a breath, the side of his mouth quirked into a smirk. "Yes, ma'am."

"Sir! We're taking on water, we're sinking fast." Kents called from his post.

York tore his eyes away from Kristin, who had pulled herself into a sitting position and was cradling her arm. "So? It's sub."

"Yes... sir, but we can't fire if we get much deeper."

The man blinked slowly a few times before turning to the vid-screen. "What... what are you doing to my ship?"

_You better close the bridge doors._

"Why?" York shook his head and tried to focus on the moving words.

_Because you only have a few minutes before you are all underwater._

York started to giggle, "we're underwater already."

Bentley ignored his befuddled boss and punched the mechanization to close the doors, pushing Chars away from his guard duty. "What did you do?"

_I didn't do anything this time, I believe some of my friends may have though._

"You kill us all!" Bentley screamed.

_Oh, really? Huh, I guess I didn't think about that. Well, you were planning to kill millions of people. Turn about is fair play._

Kents looked to York, who was now staring at the water in Darwin's tank, blowing raspberries. "Sir? What do we do?"

"Can I play with the dolphin?" York asked.

"God damn it." Bentley snarled. "What did you give him?"

"Liquid oxy." Jayde answered, grinning.

_Your prize is sinking to bottom of the ocean, and your leader is... well... look at him._ All eyes turned to York, who was involved in a puppet show with his bare hands for Darwin._ Maybe you should just give up._

Bentley was furious, there was no helping coming from the man who hired him or the others on the bridge. "It's too late, we can't go back."

"It isn't," Nathan spoke up. "You didn't kill anyone yet. They'll be hard on you, but if you free us, it won't be as bad."

"Stop trying to talk to me like I'm your friend, Bridger. It won't work on me. I'm going to see this through to the end."

"And what is the end? You can't fire weapons, you can't go anywhere, you can't even leave the bridge." Ben taunted.

Bentley turned to the vid-screen, "call the UEO. I have some demands."

_You should have thought of that before your boss destroyed the communications console. _

"They won't give you anything even if you could." Nathan informed him.

"Why is this so hard for you people to understand? I will shoot all of you if I have to!" Bentley raged.

"You're the one who doesn't understand." Kristin said quietly. She was still holding her arm, but stood to face him. "We put our lives on the line everyday to help other people. It's who we are, it's what we do." He looked back at her disbelievingly, and she held her good hand out to him. "Let us help you now."

"No, I'm not falling for that." He backed away, shaking his head.

Kents stood from his post, "sir, I'm not going down with you." He pulled his own gun and aimed it at the man.

Bentley spun to him. "You're betraying me?"

"No, I signed up to help York..." he nodded his head to the man, still playing with Darwin. "And I just can't follow him anymore. He told us all he was just going to threaten the UEO. He lied to us, and we need to stop what he started."

"What about you?" Bentley asked the other three commandos on the bridge. Two of the lower ranking men looked uneasy before pulling their own weapons and pointing them at Bentley. "So you're all just abandoning me?"

"Sir," Chars started, "I will back you up, but just two us against everyone is stupid."

"Free us now." Nathan ordered. "You have no choice."

"No choice? I have a lot of choices. One of them is who I have to kill before the rest of you all fall in line."

"That's not really something we do." Ben pointed out. "You should have done more research."

Bentley jerked his head when he heard a large wave of water hit the doors of the bridge. He eyed the edges of the seal nervously, but saw no leaks. "You can't get out now, we're all stuck together." Katie informed him.

After staring at the door for several seconds, Bentley nodded. "Release them, but not Bridger, I want some kind of protection from the rest." Chars inclined his head and went to work uncuffing the crew. They gratefully rubbed their sore wrists. Nathan crossed to Bentley without being forced, and sat in a chair in front of him.

"Now, someone fix the communications, I want to call out." Bentley flinched when vid-screen started showing words again.

_Tim and I are the only ones who can. I can't physically touch it and he's in no shape to try. Face it, you're screwed._

"Lucas..." Nathan started in a warning tone.

_Sorry Captain, you can lecture me on my language later._

Nathan shook his head, slightly amused. It seemed that nothing could damper that boy's spirit. Jayde, in particular, seemed to take heart from his sarcasm she stood and offered a cocky smile. "So, what are you going to do?"

Bentley's frantic eyes shot from one person to the next. He finally turned to the vid-screen. "You're right, I am screwed." He raised the gun and pressed it to his temple. "I still have one way out though..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on this one, I had some computer problems and then there was caramel vodka. Next one should be tonight or tomorrow. **


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone on the bridge froze. Even though this man had helped to take over the ship and threatened to kill them all, no one wanted to see him die. "Don't!" Nathan ordered in a forceful voice.

Bentley flicked his eyes to the captain. "Why not? I'm going to sit in jail for the rest of my life."

_Do you really think you'll be free with your brain destroyed? Look at me. I got zapped and now I'm stuck in a computer, _the vid-screen tried to rationalize with him_. _

"Is where you try to convince me that hell is real and shooting myself will condemn me to an eternity of suffering?" Bentley snorted, "I don't believe in that crap, and I don't think you do either."

_No, I don't. I just don't want you to somehow end up in here with me. And just because I don't believe in it, doesn't mean I'd do something like you want to. Grow up, you did something stupid, you believed the wrong person and people got hurt. Deal with it. _

With a shaking hand, Bentley slowly lowered his gun. He regarded it intently for some time, then tossed it at Jayde's feet. She scooped it up and put it in the back of her jeans.

"Get these men secured," Nathan told Ben and Katie. "I'll tell the UEO you helped us, I don't know how much it will help though." He added for the commandos, before turning to the vid-screen. "Ok, Lucas, you can engage the siphons now."

_Yes, sir._

"It was that easy?" Bentley asked, shaking his head in frustration. "Just turn on some pumps and we're dry?"

Jayde snapped the cuffs around his wrists and laughed, "don't ever pick a fight with a stubborn and awesome computer genius."

She freed Nathan next, and he smiled at her. "Good job, I was really worried about you for awhile."

Jayde shrugged and blushed. "It wasn't a total act, but I figured, he wants a scared little girl, I can do it for him. I just amped it up for him a bit. " She peered at York who had now laid on the floor to watch Darwin watching him. "What do we do with him? The meds will stay in his system for a few more hours."

"Lock him up with the others. I'm sure he won't be found mentally capable and he'll get some help." Nathan explained gently. He wasn't sure how Jayde would respond to the man not being in a real jail.

She surprised him when she nodded, "good, he needs it."

Ben took the honors of handcuffing York, but left him staring into the tank. "We could keep him drugged up, I don't think Darwin has had this much attention for awhile." The dolphin started to spin in place and York nearly tried to follow him with his head, until he came in contract with the floor. "And, this is pretty entertaining." Nathan closed his eyes and shook head before turning away.

_The water will be completely gone in a few minutes Captain. You can open the doors to the bridge now. _

"Thank you Lucas, start opening cabin doors next. We'll be heading to the med-bay." Nathan looked to Katie, "I'll send up Crocker and Shan as soon I have contact with them. Feeling confident enough to stay here and guard them all?"

"Yes, sir." She echoed his triumphant smile.

"Permission to make you look like a six year old again, kid?" Ben called out, standing next to Lucas' body.

_Don't push it. I can still get into your files. _

Ben chuckled as he picked up the limp form. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"If we are all done joking around, I'd like to be able to examine my patients." Kristin interjected with an arched eyebrow. Her face was pale with pain, but she was smiling as well.

"Yes, ma'am." Came the response from human crew and computerized entities.

* * *

"Sir, the terrorists have all been placed in the brig. Tyson is trying to get commutations back up but she doesn't know it well as Tim or Lucas. We may have to wait for them to wait up." Reported Ford via PAL. "We are laying in a course for Pearl, ETA is ten hours."

"Thank you Jonathan." Nathan slipped the device back into his pocket and looked at his people in the medbay. Kristin was struggling to treat people with her air cast covering most of her arm. If Jayde hadn't had field medicine training, he suspected the doctor would be trying to help everyone else before her own needs. The girl had shown she could be just as forceful as Kristin, and gotten the simple cast on her. Now, they were working together removing the shrapnel from Tim's chest and face.

"How is he?" Nathan asked the women.

"He'll be ok, no head injury at least. He may have a few scars, but they'll be small ones, Jayde is proving to be very good at stitching up wounds." The teen blushed at the complement. "I'll be able to wake him as soon as we are done, but I'd rather he heal for a day or two before you put him to work."

"I'd love to let him, but we may need to talk to the outside world first." Nathan said, wincing as he did so.

Kristin shot him a sideways look, "I'll see what I can do, Captain."

"Thank you, Doctor." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief.

"When are going to get to me?" Ben whined lightly. He was holding an ice pack to his jaw, but judging from the bruises covering one side of his face from jaw to brow, it was too late to help it.

"Are you bleeding?"

"No."

"Are you in a coma?"

"No."

"Are you stuck in a computer program?"

"No."

"Then wait your turn."

"Lucas gets all the attention." Ben huffed when Kristin turned away from him again. "I helped too."

Nathan crossed to him and stuck out his hand. "Yes, you did, and thank you for what you did for my ship and my people."

"Oh... I ... um..." His sore jaw dropped, causing him to wince. "I was just doing my job, sir." Ben took Nathan's hand and shook it, blushing slightly.

"Yes, you were, and you did it very well. Keep that up and you'll be a captain some day."

Ben broke eye contact and dropped his head. Nathan could see the wide grin crossing his face. "So, um, what about the kid. How are we going to get him out of the computer?"

The men looked over to Lucas' bed. He was hooked up to several wires and IV's, but nothing was causing concern at the moment. "I'm not really sure right now. Kristin said he'll be ok like that for a while and we may need more doctors... and maybe a few more computer geniuses."

_I'm good, Cap, I can cruise around in here for a while. I'm still fixing bugs York and his men left. It's a lot easier this way, and I don't have a curfew._

Nathan shook his head at the small vid-screen in the medbay. "I don't suppose I could enforce it even if you did."

"We could make him Cyborg Lucas if we can't get him out. That could be fun." Ben tried.

_I'd be ok with that._

"Just make sure there's big off switch on his back so we can turn him when he gets annoying." Ben teased, Nathan had a difficult time not laughing.

_Remember those files?_

"Oh... yeah, um... never mind."

* * *

"Captain?"

Nathan jumped slightly when the hologram of the professor came on by itself. He stared down the smoky apparition. Either it had been the very long and stressful day, or the old man looked much different. The hologram was sporting shaggy blonde hair and a flannel shirt. "Let me guess, you learned something new."

Lucas' image smirked. "Yeah, it took me a while though."

"How are repairs going?"

"Almost done. A lot of them just needed a little tweaking. It was pretty basic virus, if I hadn't been electrocuted, I would have been able to stop it right away."

Nathan nodded, "I knew there a reason they did that to you."

"How is Jayde? She's talked to me a few time, but..." Lucas furrowed his brow. "Do you think she'll want to get off right away? I really liked working with her."

"Oh... Well, it seems that Miss Tasker has had a difficult past. But I don't think she'll run, she's a strong young lady." Nathan answered with a slight hesitation.

"What happened?"

He shook his head, "I think that something she needs to tell you. But maybe wait until she can look at you... at the real you."

Lucas grinned but still looked troubled. "When do you think that will be? I have no idea how to get out of here."

"How do you move around the systems?"

"I donno, I just kinda think about where I want to be and I'm there." His smoky image shrugged. "I tried it with my body, but it didn't work."

Nathan saw the concern Lucas was trying to hide. "Don't worry Kiddo, we'll get you out."

"But how? Captain... I really don't want to be stuck in here forever."

"I know, I don't want you to either."

* * *

**Author's Note: I had liquid Oxy when I was in the ER several years ago. Then I watched Sponge Bob for ten hours. Moral of the story? Don't get your tongue pierced if you don't think the place is really really clean... **


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok, try it now." Tim O'Neill's pained whisper came from under his console.

Ortiz tapped a few buttons and smiled, "we have audio, that should hold us over for a few hours."

"Great." Tim settled onto the floor.

"You alright down there?"

There was a small groan. "Yeah, I'm just not moving for the rest of trip. Do you think some one would get me a pillow and a book?"

"Maybe you should head back to medbay, Tim."

"Why? I'll just have to come back here if there's a problem."

"Maybe because your chest looks like my grandmother's ceviche?"

"Ew... if you put it that way..."

The two friends heard the captain's voice ring out. "Are we up and running men?"

Tim slid from under the destroyed computer and accepted Miguel's hand up. "Yes, sir. Well, mostly. We have audio, but the vid control is too fried. I can fix it, but it will take hours and I don't believe we have the parts I need."

"Head back to medbay, Kristin said you only have an hour before she hunts us down. Ortiz can man the station." Nathan ordered, Tim nodded and gingerly headed to leave the bridge. Nathan stopped him, and extended his hand. "Good job, with this and before. You bought everyone enough time to get to safety before the seals were opened. I'll see about getting you recognized for that."

Tim blinked in shock before shaking it, "oh... well... um... that's really not necessary sir."

"You were injured going above and beyond the call of duty, it is very necessary." Nathan told him forcefully.

"Yes, sir." A blushed creeped up the communications officer's neck. The captain took pity on him and waved him off.

"Why don't we put a call into Pearl, Mr. Ortiz."

"Yes, sir..." Miguel paused and looked over his shoulder. "Um... sir, if I may..."

"You have a concern?"

Ortiz hesitated again, "sir, are you going to tell them where Lucas is? They may consider it a security risk if he's literately been everywhere in the systems. He may be pulled off the ship."

With a sigh, Nathan nodded. "I've already thought of that. For right now, we are just telling them we were hijacked and we have injured people. I'll figure something out after we're there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"We'll be at Pearl in an hour." Nathan informed Kristin, walking into medbay.

"Good to hear. I do hope the UEO gives us all some shore leave while they are repairing the ship. I think our frayed nerves need some rest." Kristin finished packing up the remaining supplies as she spoke.

Nathan looked around the room in mild surprise. Lucas was the only patient. "You send everyone to their rooms? Or was there a mass break out?"

"There wasn't really anything I could do for Ben, he didn't have any broken bones and it was to late for ice. He should have no problem picking up girls with his new temporary battle scar." She explained dryly. "Tim is resting, he said he would be more comfortable in his own quarters." Kristin pointed a finger at Nathan, "I don't want him doing any other repairs, he can attend the debriefing, but nothing else."

"Yes, ma'am." Nathan smirked. He crossed the room and carefully touched her face. "What about you? Are you going to rest your injury?" His face darkened as he took in the bruise.

"I heal fast." She put her hand over his and closed her eyes, allowing herself to nestle in his caress.

Nathan looked at her longingly for a moment before dropping his hand. "So... um... how's Lucas? And do you know where he is?"

Kristin sighed, "he and Jayde are talking in his room. I suspect he's showing off a bit for her." She shook her head. "I'm really not sure what to do for him."

"Is... is he brain dead?" Nathan flinched at the idea.

"No, his lower brain waves are all there and he's breathing on his own. It's like he's in a deep sleep, I just don't know how to wake him up."

Nathan stared at the brainweave's nodes, still attached to Lucas' forehead. "Are you going to take it off?"

Kristin wrinkled her face, "he won't let me. He believes its the ticket to him getting back. I can't say I disagree."

There was a chirping sound, and Nathan pulled out his PAL. "I never thought I'd be so happy to hear this dumb thing again. This is Bridger."

"Sir, we're being met by a shuttle, it's Admiral Noyce."

"Huh, Bill listened to me for once. Thank you Jonathan, I'll be in the docking bay."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You look like hell, Nathan." Bill pointed out.

"Well, good afternoon to you too." Nathan retorted. "I got off easy."

"Who else is hurt? And why does this have to be classified?"

Nathan tackled the first question as they started walking, "Ben and Tim are the worst off, other than Lucas. He is currently in a coma."

Bill's eyes opened wide. "A coma? What happened?"

"I'll explain that in medbay, it's somewhat complicated."

"So you said in your transmission." Bill stopped and gave a frustrated expression. "What happened to O'Neill and Krieg?"

"They both were injured trying to save lives. I damn well better see commendations for them after this." Nathan told him forcefully.

"Are we talking about the same Ben and Tim? What did they do?"

Nathan cast an annoyed expression at his old friend. "Well, let's see, Ben used his own body to shield Lucas' when a madman decided to play Russian roulette with him, and tried to protect Kristin when she was being handled roughly. Tim refused to stop a distraction, and even added to it, in order to help Katie get people to safety, and his console was shot to pieces until it exploded in his face." Nathan informed him smugly.

"Oh... Sometimes I forget how dedicated your people are to each other." Bill admitted.

Nathan nodded, "it still surprises me at times too."

"I'll see what I can do for them." The men walked silently for a few minutes before coming to a stop outside of Lucas' quarters. "He isn't in the medbay?"

"Yes, he is, but he's also in here at the moment." Bill looked at Nathan like he was under far to much stress. "I told you, it's complicated." Nathan knocked on the door.

Jayde opened it quickly, "Captain, did you need something?"

"Can you tell Lucas we need to speak to him in medbay? Kristin said he was here with you."

After a lingering gaze at Admiral Noyce, she nodded. "He'll be there, I'm sure he already knows you need him."

"Thank you Jayde, you can come too if you like, I'm sure Kristin will want to check on you again." Nathan smiled at the girl. The smile turned in a smirk when he caught the confused expression from Bill.

Bill held his questions in as the three walked together. He suspected Nathan knew he would have to, and shook his head ruefully.

"Admiral Noyce, thank you for joining us." Kristin said stiffly when they entered the medbay.

"Kristin, how are you?" Bill asked, seeing her face.

She smiled slightly, "I've been better, but I've also been much worse."

He nodded, "so are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"I need your assurance that this will not reach the UEO brass first, Bill." Nathan told him pointedly.

"I can't guarantee that, but I'll do what I can." Bill promised.

Nathan walked to Lucas' bedside. "Lucas was sent a neural interface before the hijacking. It was some how programmed to overload when he was wearing it. Because he was on sea deck when it happened, he fell into the moon pool and was electrocuted worse than was intended."

Bill swallowed when he saw the burn marks around the device's nodes on the young face. Nathan continued, "it had some unforeseen consequences." He directed attention to the small vid-screen set up next to bed. "Lucas? Are you there?"

_Yeah, captain I'm here. Hello Admiral._

"Who is that?" Bill was flickering his eyes from the screen to the body on the bed.

_It's me, Admiral. _

"It's Lucas," Kristin clarified.

Several emotions raced across Admiral Noyce's face before he could reply. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Nathan said laughing softly. Although the situation was still bad, he couldn't help finding the humor.

Bill was quiet for several seconds. "Ok, if you believe it, I will. So what do you need me for?"

"Lucas currently has access to every file on the ship, from the highest classifications to what we will eating tomorrow. I need to know that when we get him out, he won't be removed for security reasons." Nathan explained.

_What we're eating is scarier than anything else I could find._

Nathan snorted, "he was able to shut down the warheads and basically controlled the entire ship. The UEO may think a teenager with that information is very dangerous."

"Is there anyway to write your report and leave that out?" Bill asked, understanding the problem finally.

"Are you telling me to leave out information?" Nathan responded with a raised eyebrow.

Bill shook his head, "not officially."

"I don't think we could explain all this without telling them." Jayde pointed out.

"I'll make some calls from my shuttle. Hopefully since he didn't do it intentionally, there will be some leeway given. But they'll probably want to change all your codes." Bill said thoughtfully. He inclined his head and waved before taking his leave.

Jayde waited until he was gone before speaking. "We have an idea to get Lucas back to his body."

"Why didn't you bring it up before?" Kristin asked in surprise.

_We don't think the Admiral will like it._ The screen informed her.

"Will it work?" Nathan asked.

_I hope so._


	14. Chapter 14

"So what is this plan?" Kristin asked the teens.

_Call Node3, ask them to send __Nick and Julianna_ . If you tell them a little about what happened, they can bring the parts we might need to repair the interface.

Nathan started to shake his head. "SeaQuest is about about to dock for repairs. I can make them stay away from you and you can hide in the systems, but I won't be able to justify them being here."

_And what if they find me in the systems and think I'm a virus? They'll want to run diagnostics after York's tampering.  
_

"Do you think you can leave the ship?" Kristin put in. "I mean, would you be able to travel through the internex to the Node? I can transport your body as your doctor, without them asking to many questions."

_I thought about that when I first figured out what was going on, I might get trapped in a firewall. I have no idea what it would do to me._

"Do you have a spare hard drive?" Jayde asked. "We could download you into it and bring you along that way."

_Yes! Of course! There should be one in my room. Look under jeans with a pair of my sneakers on top of them. Ask Ben if he has has a portable vid-screen too._

Jayde nodded and left the room at a jog. Nathan turned back to the screen after watching her leave. "Are you sure this is safe?"

_No, but what else are we going to do?_

"Your body will be ok like this for quite some time, with a feeding tube and an IV for fluids, we only have to worry about muscle atrophy." Kristin told them hesitantly. "We could wait for repairs to be done and then ask for help in a more controlled setting."

_What muscles? _Kristin chuckled in spite of herself. _Who else could help with this?_

"I don't know Lucas, but..."

_Doc, please, I really want to get out the computer, I don't even think I'll want to play on one for a long time after this._

"Alright, but if there are any signs of trouble, we are coming back here. Doctor's orders."

_Yes, ma'am!_

It was Nathan' turn to look troubled, "Lucas, you think you can completely trust the kids at the node?"

_Nick and Julianna, yes, I'd trust them with my life. Anyone else, I just don't know. If I ask them to keep this secret, they will though._

"I'll send Ben along with Kristin, and I'm sure Jayde will want to come as well." Nathan decided.

_Ben? That's all?_

"I'd send Tim too, but he's still pretty bad. And I may need him for more repairs." Kristin narrowed her eyes, and Nathan held up a placating hand. "I won't push him to hard. Ben will be able to offer you all protection if need be."

"What else could happen?" Kristin wanted to know.

_It's never a good idea to ask that._

"Point taken." Kristin said, sighing.

Jayde came back carrying the small metal box for Lucas' consciousness. "I ran into Ben on the way, he's bringing the vid-screen." She set the hard drive on a rolling table next to his body. "So how do we do this?"

_I already know it's completely unformatted, so hopefully I'll fit in there. Otherwise, we'll have to get a bigger one. I'd rather not be split into a bunch of flash-drives. Plug it into this vid-screen, I should be able to get into it from there._

Jayde quickly plugged in the drive and waited for Ben to bring the extra screen. Soon after, he arrived. "So why are you pillaging my goods?"

_I'm taking a little field trip. _

"Where are you going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, watching Jayde set up the screen.

_We are going to Node3 for help to get me back into my body._

"Oh... good idea. Those kids know almost as much as you do. Wait... we?"

Nathan nodded, "you'll be escorting them."

"I thought I was getting shore leave." Ben huffed. "Now I have to waste my war stories on teenagers?"

_Did your stories ever work before?_

"Only some of the time, but when they did..."

"Ben... I think that's enough." Kristin's not so mild reprimand brought him up short. His face fell in a small pout.

_Ok, here we go..._ The screen blinked to blank and the others in the room held their breath. _Can you see me?_ Asked the new screen.

"We have you Kiddo." Nathan told him. "I'll tell them to get the shuttle ready. You better pack some things, you may be there for a while."

After watching the captain leave, Jayde turned back to the screen. "How is it in there? Is it cramped?"

_I'm not sure cramped is the right word. It is a really strange feeling. I was in the systems for almost a whole day, and now, it's just me in here. It feels like it should be a small space, but I don't feel physically cramped, just mentally. I can see and hear you guys, but take that away for too long, and I might go a little crazy._

"Take a nap." Ben suggested.

_How?_

"Uh... maybe we just won't turn off the screen."

Jayde rolled her eyes, "what if we put some music in there? My MP3 player has over five hundred songs on it, that will keep you occupied when we have to sleep or if the battery dies on the screen."

_Good idea, I just hope we like the same kind of music._

"It's a little bit of everything, you should be able to find something you like. Don't worry, now that Justin Beiber's music has been outlawed, we can all rest easier."

* * *

After Kristin carefully double checked the straps that held Lucas' body to the gurney in the shuttle, her and Jayde settled in. The young woman set the small vid-screen on her lap with the hard drive safely in a waterproof bag. The only opening was for the wire attaching to the screen. If they started taking on water, it would only take seconds to unplug it and close the bag fully to protect the important device.

"This is your captain speaking, today we will be taking a four hour trip to visit the venerated Node3. Please ensure your trays are in the upright and locked positions." Ben called from the controls. Jayde and Kristin shook their heads at each other and chose to ignore him for duration of the journey.

"Are you able to listen to the music or just see the words?" Jayde asked the screen.

_I can listen to it, you have some good stuff in here._

"I told you." She smiled broadly, and settled into the bench. Kristin caught sight of her smile and spoke up.

"I believe I'll make sure Mr. Krieg isn't going to crash us. Can you keep an eye on his vitals?"

Jayde nodded and returned to the screen. "Think that was her giving us some privacy." She whispered before smiling again.

_Oh... so... um... what do you want to talk about?_

"Why don't you tell me how you got onto the ship? You said it was a special case."

_Um, it's kind of depressing and full of drama. What about you? I heard you kicked a lot of ass, where did you learn that?_

"Oh... that's depressing too." She went silent for a few moments.

_Ok, so... have you seen anything interesting lately? _

Jayde started to laugh, "yeah, a bit."

Ben was trying to sneakily look over his shoulder when he heard the teen girl giggle a few times. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone?"

Kristin scrutinized him closely before responding. "What could they possibly do?"

He shrugged, "they're teenagers, they'll find a way." Kristin laughed and shook her head, but she also started taking glimpses into the back of the shuttle. "So what did you tell Nick and Julianna this was about?"

"I told them Lucas needed their help and absolute secrecy. I didn't explain he was in a coma, so we'll have to bring them onto the shuttle to show them how serious this is." Kristin curled her legs in the seat, resting her head on the side. "From what Lucas has told me, they are good people. They were a little led astray by that Mycroft character, but they did what was right in the end."

"I just hope Julianna doesn't get pissed that Lucas met someone else. Even if he has to talk to her through a vid-screen."

Kristin raised her brow, "did they brake up under bad circumstances? Lucas didn't tell me much about it."

"Well..." Ben hesitated, "after they got caught together, her parents threatened to pull her out of the node if she didn't dump him."

"Why ever would they do that?"

He flashed an embarrassed smile, "Lucas thinks they were worried about her getting pregnant and messing up her future."

"Oh... they're much to young for that, but I would hope he's smart enough to prevent it in the future."

Ben nodded, "he was, I gave him a condom before they got together."

"You what?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Ben refused to look at Kristin for the rest of the trip, he was still pretending he was alone as they docked. Kristin stood and decided that was probably the safest action. "Jayde we're here, you'll be with me."

"What about Ben?" She asked, packing up the screen and hard drive.

"Mr. Krieg is grounded." Jayde blinked at her, but didn't comment. "He will be staying here with Lucas." She raised her voice, "hopefully thinking about the choices he's made." Jayde muffled a giggle and followed her out of the shuttle.

They were met by two official looking men. "Dr. Westphalen?"

"Yes, that's me, and this is Jayde Tasker. We are meeting with Nick and Julianna." One of the men looked at a tablet computer, shaking his head.

"Wolfman and Red Menace," Jayde explained.

"Oh, yes. This way." The guard waved them along the hallway.

Kristin noted the atmosphere with some trepidation. Nathan hadn't mentioned armed guards or locked doors when he was last at the node. She cleared her throat, "two of our crew members are waiting in the shuttle for us. One is injured and we hoped Julianna and Nick would come back to visit them with us."

He nodded, "Wolfman already explained. We must ask you not to leave with them though. They are here with their parent's permission and we don't want to break that trust."

"We wouldn't dream of putting you in that kind of situation... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Kristin assured him.

"I didn't tell you my name." He pointed to a door, "this is your room. They will be with you shortly."

The man walked away briskly, Kristin opened the door and ushered Jayde inside. "Well, he was friendly." She said dryly, shutting the door. The room held two double beds and two desks, there was one closet between the beds. Nothing else. "And this is rather spartan."

"We won't be here long." Jayde opened the bag and pulled out the contents. "Lucas is sure they can figure out what to do." She turned the vid-screen on and set it on a desk. "We're here."

_Ok, where are they?_

"The guard said they'd be here soon." Kristin told him.

_Guard? Since when are there guards there?_

"That's what I was wondering. I think there is something going on here, Lucas. It doesn't seems right." There was soft knock on the door and Kristin turned to open it after ensuring the screen went blank.

The two teens stood there, grinning at her. "Hey! Where's Frankie?" The male asked.

"Um, Nick? Julianna? Please come in."

They did so and sat on the bed, Julianna eyed Jayde for a moment. "So?"

Kristin brought her hands together after shutting the door. "We need your help. There was an accident on the ship and..." She struggled to explain.

"Lucas' mind was sucked into the ship's computer and now he's here." Jadyde interrupted, pointing to the hard drive. "We don't know how to get him back into his body."

The jaws of the two teens dropped in unison. "No way... that's freaking awesome!" Nick exclaimed.

Julianna blinked several times before sitting at the desk, "Lucas? Are... are you really in there?"

_Hey... how are you?_

She laughed, "I'm good, so how did this happen?"

Via the vid-screen, Lucas launched into a long winded and technical description of the events. Kristin and Jayde were lost quickly and sat on the bed together. The doctor grasped the teen's hands. "They'll figure this out, Jayde. We are going to get him back."

Jayde nodded, "I hope so."

Julianna stood, "it should be easy. We just need to see the interface. He said he's still wearing it?"

"Yes, but I'm not bringing him in here. You will have to see him on the shuttle." Kristin said firmly.

"I'm ok with that." Nick started for the door. "I'll grab some tools and parts and meet you there."

"Nick, wait please." Kristin held her hand out. "You both understand the importance for secrecy, right?"

Nick grinned, "Frankie did the ultimate hack, I would never rat that out." Julianna nodded her agreement as Nick left the room.

"Ready to go back in the bag, Lucas?" Jayde asked.

_Not really, I feel like a bad ventriloquist act in there. But I don't have much of a choice._

Jayde stuffed the hard drive and screen in the bag and followed Julianna out. "So," the dark haired girl started. "Are you and Lucas... together?"

"Um... I'm not really sure. We just met and with everything that happened..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"Are you interested?"

"Yeah, I am... if I'm not stepping on your toes. I know you were kind of dating."

She shook her head, "no, I think we're done. You have the all clear." Julianna smiled briefly and Jayde smiled back. "Now, let's see about getting his beautiful mind and adorable body in the same place." The girls giggled together as they walked behind Kristin back to the shuttle.

Kristin knocked on the door sharply, Ben opened it, grimacing when he saw her. "Are you going to yell at me again?"

"Not right now."

He considered briefly before letting them in. "I'm pretty sure I did the right thing."

"Ben." Her use of his name was a command, and he bowed his head in surrender.

They filed onto the shuttle as Nick came running up. He was carrying a bag in one hand and pulled the door shut with the other. As the door swung shut, Julianna spun to Ben, "you need to get us out of here now. We are being held against our will."

"What?! What are you talking about?" He asked in shock.

"I believe her Ben, there is something going on there." Kristin affirmed, "we need to get these children out of here."

Ben sat heavily in the pilot's seat and engaged the engines. "If I'm about to be party to a kidnapping, I'm blaming you."

"Ben, just get a move on!" Nick yelled.

He shut his mouth and obeyed. The radio called out as he pulled from the dock. "Attention shuttle, you are leaving our premises with minors, return immediately."

Julianna sat next to him and turned it off. "What is happening?" Kristin asked them.

Nick took a deep breath. "After Mycroft left, some new people came to the node, they started making changes. We were more organized, almost militarized, which was ok, but then they wanted us to spy on the UEO. A few kids... argued and they were beaten in front of us. If the beatings didn't work, they starved us. They told us we would die if we told anyone. It's been like that for months."

"Why did they let us in?" Kristin demanded, more out of anger of what the teens had suffered than them putting other in danger.

"I'm sorry, that was me." Julianna said softly. "They weren't going to let you, but I told them what Lucas did with the World Bank and they wanted him." She blinked away tears, "we... we didn't know any other way."

Kristin put an arm around the girl. "We understand, we won't let them hurt you. As soon as we get back to SeaQuest, we will send help for the others."

Julianna hid her face in the doctor's shoulder, "thank you." She whispered.

"No one is following us." Reported Ben, "I think we're good."

"They won't," Nick told him, "before we left, I overloaded the docking controls, they won't be able to leave until it's fixed."

Jayde sat and pulled out the vid-screen. "We have a four hour trip ahead, want to get started?" She asked anxiously.

_What's going on? Is everyone ok? _Lucas demanded as soon as the screen was visible.

"Sorry, I forgot you can hear everything when I don't turn it off." Jayde said while blushing. She knew that he had probably heard everything her and Julianna said.

_Don't be, I liked what I heard... until we were back in the shuttle... Wolfman, are you ok?_

"Yeah, Frankie, we're fine, now." For the first time, he approached Lucas' body. "You look like hell though."

_Gee, thanks. I'll brush my hair next time I'm electrocuted. _

"This shouldn't be hard to fix, a few fried wires, and circuit connectors. It might take some time though." He explained after carefully checking the device.

Julianna joined him, "we probably shouldn't do it on the shuttle though, if we hit a thermal or something we could make it worse." She turned to Jayde. "I'm sorry, I know how eager you are to get him back, but it's too risky." Jayde nodded morosely.

* * *

"Shuttle Omega calling SeaQuest, do you read?" Hours later, Ben called out on the radio.

"We have you Ben, back so soon?"

"Hey Rylie, it didn't really go as planned, is it possible to get a secure call to Captain Bridger?"

"Putting you through now."

"Ben, what happened?" Nathan's urgent voice came in.

"Everyone is ok, sir. But we picked Lucas' friends. They were being held against their will. We're only a few minutes away."

"I'll meet you in the docking bay."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Julianna lounged on the bed in Lucas' quarters, Jayde and Nick sat next to her. "I can't believe it's over. Everyone will be rescued and we're all safe. It's almost unbelievable." She sat up and looked at the vid-screen. "Um, Lucas?"

_Yeah?_

"I'm sorry but can we work on getting you out tomorrow? I..."

_Not a problem._ He cut her off. _Go get some sleep._

Nick stretched, "thanks man. We'll be back bright and early."

The walked to the door and left, Jayde was about to follow, but slowed. "Lucas?"

_Want to talk?_

"Um, yeah. Do you mind?"

_No, I can't go into the systems until the UEO is finished with their scans, so I'm stuck in the hard drive right now._

She shut the door with a smile, "thanks. I um, I wanted to explain some stuff to you."

_Should I be worried?_

"No, it's about what you asked on the way to Node3, my um... kicking ass."

_Oh... ok. Go ahead._

* * *

The lights came on in Lucas' quarters. _Hey, what are you doing back here? I thought you were going to sleep._

"Oh, I didn't know you would be awake."

_I can't sleep like this._

"That sucks."

_You have no idea. Did you need something?_

"I'm sorry Lucas."

_For what? What are you doing?_

A hand wrapped around the wire connecting the hard drive to the portable vid-screen. "This." The wire was ripped loose and the hard drive was stuffed in a bag.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: For some reason, my brain decided Julianna had dark red hair. I've fixed it now, but sorry if it confused you.**

* * *

Lucas searched for anything to help him. The dark space only held the music that had been downloaded before they left for Node3. He pushed that away in a rage. _ I can't freaking believe this! Why would she do this... after everything that happened, why? _He thought to himself in frustrated desperation. _Why didn't I install a wi fi modem in this thing? How could I have been so stupid?_

Light flooded his small prison, and he could see a small, dingy hotel room. His captor smirked at him, directly in front of the vido-screen's camera. "I know you're there, no point in hiding."

_What do you want?_

"We'll get to that. Now that York isn't here to screw everything up, I can take my time."

_You were working for him?!_

"More like working with him, my boss was his financial backer. We have the same goals."

_To take down the UEO?_ He received a nod. _Why?_

She shrugged, "A lot of people want the UEO gone. I'm doing it purely for the substantial amount of money I will be paid."

_Was anything that happened... between us real? _

A small played at her lips, "some, the fun stuff." She admitted.

_You were working with him from the start, everything was a lie._

The teen shrugged again. "Oh, Lucas you are always so trusting of a pretty face and a bit of flirting. Who do you think programmed the interface?"

_I thought Hardwick did that._

"Oh please, Bruce couldn't hide something like that from you. But I could, I knew what you'd look for."

_I nearly died._

"That wasn't my fault, if you hadn't been playing with that stupid dolphin, you would have just been knocked out." A cruel smile crossed her face. "But after my boss found out what happened... well... let's just say I got a raise. And when I bring him to you, I'll get even more."

_What does he want me for?_

"You'll be hacking into the World Bank again. And this time, you'll be depositing all of the UEO's funds into our accounts."

_I won't do it, I don't even know if I can._

"You did it before."

_Yeah, and now I can get literately fried by the firewalls, it'll probably kill me._

"You'll figure something out."

_What if I refuse?_

"Lucas," she narrowed her eyes at the screen. "You are in an unformatted hard drive with no way out. I'm sure you already realize that, but I want to ask you one thing, and please be honest. How long has it been since I unplugged you?"

_Five or six hours._

She shook her head while smiling in triumph. "No, it's been about forty-five minutes. I'll turn the screen on once a day and ask you again. Think about this, you have put yourself in the most intense solitary confinement there is. You'll go crazy before long. And if my boss starts to get impatient, I'll find another way, probably involving bloodshed."

_No! Don't do this... please..._

The screen went blank at the push of a button. She sat back and regarded the bound person in the room with her. "So, want to take a few bets on how this will turn out?" Obscenities were screamed through a gag and pure hate sparked from her eyes. "You're right, never bet against the house."

* * *

Nick knocked on the open door of the medbay. Kristin was inside, cataloging incoming medical supplies. "What is it Nick?"

"Um, have you seen Jayde? Or Julianna?"

Kristin set down the bandages in her hands, "no, not since last night? What's happening?"

Nick scuffed his shoe on the metal floor. "Well, probably nothing, but I can't find them. And I think they have the hard drive Lucas was hiding in. Maybe they just found a place to work that was quiet."

"Without you?" Kristin raised an eyebrow.

"I... uh... I ran into Ben when I was looking. He called the PAL that Jayde was given. No one answered. Ben... said the three of them may be doing something... together..." Nick flushed. "I'm not sure if he was joking or not... I know it's possible but..."

Kristin pulled her PAL out before he finished talking. "Nathan, we may have a problem."

"What is it?"

Jayde, Julianna, and Lucas' mind may be missing. And... if they're not, Mr. Krieg is going to be receiving the most painful physical of his life."

There was a pause, "I'm on my way."

* * *

The light came on again and Lucas flinched from the sudden influx of information. It seemed like he had been alone for days, but knew it was probably just hours. He didn't know how long he could deal with his imprisonment.

"Have you thought about it?"

_That wasn't a day... I... I know it wasn't._

"No, but my boss wants me to give you another chance right away. He seems to think now that you understand what you're up against, you'll reconsider." She snorted softly. "He doesn't know how stubborn you are."

_Tell me how this happened._

"How what happened?"

_Why you are working with them. I know you, I know that you would never do this. You would never hurt people just for money. Do they have something on you?_

"You barely know me at all, Lucas." She responded quietly. "I need an answer."

_No, the answer is still no._

"Fine." His world went black again.

* * *

"Is there any security footage of anyone leaving the ship?" Nathan asked, running a hand through his graying hair.

"No sir, it's tampered with. We can't see anything near the loading dock or outside. The WSKR's were on, but that would only tell us something if they went into the water." Ortiz reported.

"And because we're docked, they could have just walked off the ship and no one would have noticed a thing." Nathan pointed out in frustration. "Tim, can you try to find where they went? Check for credit card charges for rental cars or hotels."

Tim grimaced, "I can't do nearly as much as Lucas, but I'll try."

"Thank you." Nathan played with the PAL in his pocket, thinking. Finally, he got up and went back to medbay.

He found Kristin checking Lucas' vitals once again. "Has anything changed?"

When he saw her eyes, he knew something was wrong. "He's... he's dying Nathan. His body is getting weaker. I don't know if it's because his mind is so far away, but his heart is getting weaker."

"We will find them." Nathan promised her. He turned to Nick, "how are the repairs going?"

The young man nodded happily. "Very good actually. I was able to replace the original receivers with the pads used for EKG's, and most of the electronics are fixed. As soon... as we find them, I should be able to get Frankie back."

"Any idea how to get him there from the computer?"

Nick nodded again. "I think it will be as easy as him moving through the systems. The conduits were destroyed before, that's why it wouldn't work, it should now."

"That is more 'shoulds' and 'thinks' than I'd like to hear young man." Kristin interjected, agitated about her patient.

"Yeah, I know... but I just can't give you a one hundred percent yes right now."

Nathan clapped a hand on the teen's shoulder, "we understand, Nick. Thank you for what you are doing." He paused, "what can you tell me about the militants that took over Node3?"

"Well, like I said, they showed up after Mycroft left. At first it was small changes, we had to get permission to leave and we had to be working on certain things at certain times. Then, they wanted us to test the security around major UEO files. We've done it before, but a few kids said no..." Nick closed his eyes for a moment. "They beat the crap out of them."

Kristin let her breath out in an angry hiss. "What did they want?" Nathan asked softly.

"We aren't sure, everyone was working on different things. All related to the UEO. When we tried to talk to each other about it, and try to figure it out... they... would get mad and punish us again." The young man had a haunted look in his eyes. "There was nothing we could do." He tried to explain in his defense.

"Nick, we don't blame you or anyone else there for this." Nathan assured him. "Right now, we have to find Julianna and Jayde. Do you think the people that took over Node3 could have followed you here?"

He shook his head, "I don't think they could have followed us, but they could find us."

Nathan nodded, "ok, I want you to go to the bridge. Find Lt. O'Neill and help him."

"Yes, sir." Nick said in a broken tone. Nathan immediately thought of how prisoners respond to their jailers when he heard the boy.

* * *

If he was in his body, Lucas would have rolled his eyes when the light came back. Y_ou said you were leaving me alone. I'm trying to design new fractal geometrical patterns here. It isn't to easy when I can't write the numbers down!_ Lucas stopped his rant for the sake of bravado, and gawked in horror. _What is she doing here?_

Julianna smiled over Jayde's shoulder. The scared, but angry looking girl was tied to a chair, and Julianna pressed a knife to her throat. "She's going to help you decide, Lucas. You don't want see your new little sweetheart get hurt do you?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Let her go._

Julianna shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

_Jayde, I'm sorry. _The girl was still gagged but looked into the computer screen, she nodded once. Her light green eyes filling with anger over fear. _Don't hurt her._

"That is up to you, Lucas."

_What happened to you? Is some one making you do this? Did they hurt you?_

For first time, Julianna's smug face faltered. "Yes... they did at first. But then I learned very quickly it was better to work with them. And they rewarded me very well."

_So now you're their lacky? _

Anger crossed her features again, she spoke through gritted teeth. "No, I work for them. And I need an answer Lucas."

_Give me time to think... please Julianna._

She smiled slowly, "of course. But I think I need to encourage you some." She reached out and turned the screen to the side. Lucas could hear movement in the room and saw the reflection of light on a dirty wall. He heard a long groan followed by whimpering, a bloody knife was placed on the desk in front of his view. "Think about that, lover boy." He heard a shrill but muffled shriek before everything went dark.

* * *

"We have something!" Nick exclaimed suddenly. He turned to the captain, grinning wildly. "Julianna checked in to a small hotel a few blocks away. She used one of her aliases."

"Why would she do that? Are they hiding from some one?" Nathan asked. Nick looked back at him with worry. "I'll send a team there. They'll be able to handle anyone who is threatening them." The captain shook his head. "I just wish they had said something to us, we would have protected them."

"Sir..." Nick started slowly. "There's something you should know." He started to walk away from Tim's station and approached Nathan, looking shameful. "Julianna changed a lot in the last few months. Um, when the military guys took over, they... were very rough on her. I don't even know what all they did to her and... then it all changed. She got privileges no one else did. She was always talking to the guards like they were her friends. And she became cold to everyone else at the node, she was never like that before."

"Nick, do you think she is working with these people?" Nathan's eyes widened at the thought.

"I... I don't know. I can't imagine her hurting Lucas for anyone, but... so much changed." He held his face in his hands. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I should have warned you right away. I... I just thought maybe she was acting like that because she was scared. I was so stupid."

"You can't blame yourself for trusting a friend who was frightened, Nick. If it is her, we'll get her some help. Maybe she's just in over her head."

Nick nodded, "ok, but can I go with the team you send? I may be able to talk to her."

"Of course, we're leaving with in an hour."

* * *

"Any change?" Nathan asked, walking into the medbay.

Kristin slowly turned and shook her head. "His heart is getting weaker. I can hook him up to machines to keep him alive, but I don't know if I'll be able to wake him up when we get his consciousness back."

"We found them. And we're leaving soon to get them. He'll pull out of this, pretty soon he'll be arguing with you to leave his bed." Nathan smiled at her.

Kristin let out a shuddering breath in relief. "Do you know why they left?"

The captain nodded, "we think Julianna may have forced Jayde from the ship."

"Julianna? Why on earth would she do that?"

Nathan sighed heavily, "Nick thinks it's because of what the people who took over did to her. She couldn't resist them and started working with them." He cleared his throat, "I know you probably need to say with Lucas but I thought I'd give you the opportunity to come with me and the strike team."

She bit her lip and furrowed her brow, "I can't leave Lucas like this... but... a strike team? You need to be careful Nathan."

Nathan smoothed a piece of hair from her eyes. "I will, I'm hoping she's just looking for a way out."

"Even if she is, even if she's just terrified, be careful. Some one in a situation like this will act like a wounded animal. She'll lash out at whomever is around."

"I'll keep Jayde safe, Kristin."

"And what about you Nathan Bridger? Who will keep you safe?" Kristin crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes flaring in frustration.

Nathan warped his arms around her gently, being careful of her cast. "If my chief medical officers orders me to be safe, I have to obey."

"Fine, come home in one piece, no new holes... doctor's orders." She laid her head on his chest and repeated, "doctor's orders."

The captain softly kissed the crown of her head, "yes, ma'am."

* * *

_Jayde! Jadye! Damn it!_ Lucas screamed in his mind. He couldn't do anything. All of his habits he used to calm frustrations and buy time had been stripped away. He couldn't run a hand through his hair, he couldn't crack his knuckles, couldn't even yell properly. He could feel his mind starting to break down. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself. Something caught his attention to the side of this prison, it was the code for the music Jayde had downloaded. With everything that had happened, he forgot it was there. He touched a song and closed his eyes when the music flooded over him. He was soon lost in the sounds and felt himself start to calm. He knew what he had to do.

About a hundred songs later, light came on again. Lucas blinked slowly before looking out the screen at Julianna. "Well?"

_I'll help you. But I need to see if Jayde is ok first, and I want you to let her go._

"I can't do that Lucas, you're too self sacrificing. The minute she's gone, you'll fight us."

_So sorry I care about my friends!_

"I'm taking that as sarcasum, you'll want to stop that when you meet my boss... he doesn't respond well to smart asses." Her face darkened as she spoke.

_We can protect you from him. Captain Bridger..._

"No," She interrupted him. "I don't want to hear it. I'm not some tragic villain, Lucas. It may have taken some convincing to get me where I am, but I'm happy here."

_You don't seem happy._

"Because you keep arguing with me!" She yelled.

_I'm negotiating._

"Fine!" She spat. "You want to see your new heart's desire? I'll get her, but you may not like what you see." Julianna left the view of the screen and stormed to the side of the room. When she came back, she was pushing a chair holding Jayde. The girl's head rolled with the movement of the chair. Her shirt was soaked in blood and Lucas could see a long deep cut on her upper arm. There were bruises starting on her pale face.

_You killed her!_

In response to his accusation, Julianna slapped her, causing Jayde to jerk her head up and blink. She tried to focus on the screen in front of her. "See? She's fine."

_I want to talk to her, take the gag out._

With a frustrated groan, Julianna untied the towel. Jayde worked her jaw slowly.

_Are you ok? _

"Yeah... mostly." She grimaced at the long wound winding from her shoulder to elbow. "Hurts like a bitch though."

_I'm going to do what they want._

"Lucas, no..."

_I have to... I can't watch you get hurt. I don't know how long it will take, I may be gone for while. But I will be back._

She swallowed, "ok." She blinked a few times and seemed to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Hurry up, I think I lost to much blood."

_I'll make them get you help._ Jayde nodded slowly before resting her chin on her chest. Her breathing was slow and steady but Lucas could see blood seeping from her arm still. _You need to treat her._

"After you help us." Julianna held up the towel, taunting him. "Until then, she bleeds."

_I need the account numbers._

Julianna held up a flash drive and clicked it into place. Next, she plugged in a modem. "I want to see where you are going on the screen at all times. Don't forget how screwed you are. Try anything..." she trailed off while pointing to Jayde with her thumb.

_I understand._ Julianna tapped the button on the modem, and Lucas was inundated with information. He struggled to make sense of the code for a moment before finding the right data stream. He was propelled along until he reached the fire walls at the World Bank. _Here we go._

* * *

Chef Shan returned to the uniformed group watching the hotel. "The clerk recognized Julianna's picture. First floor, corner room. Says no one has been in or out since she checked in."

"Cap," Crocker started as soon as Shan finished speaking, "I'm not really sure how all of this works, but should we cut the 'nex line? She took Lucas for a reason, if she's making him hack, we can stop that. There's no way she'll blame him for not having a connection."

Nathan considered for a few seconds. "I agree, do it." He ordered. Shan ran back to the hotel office to do so.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucas stared at the code surrounding the fire wall. He manipulated several points, and an opening appeared. _Well, step one was easy. Now it gets harder._ The next wall showed as glowing red, a warning in any language. He was about to step inside but paused. With a mental wave, he summoned the vid-screen. _I'm going in, but I don't know if you'll be able to follow me. _

"Leave me here, I'll be able to see enough to make sure you don't pull anything." Julianna told him, looking at the fire wall with excitement.

_Would it do any good if I asked you to free Jayde again?_

She sighed and flared her eyes, "no, stop pushing me! All you have to do is..." The screen went black and dissipated.

_Julianna?_ Lucas tried to find the screen again. _That wasn't me! Don't hurt her!_

"What did you do? Turn it back on Lucas! I'm warning you!" Julianna yelled into her screen. It wasn't turned off, but the screen was a softly glowing grey. She turned to Jayde, "you are going to pay for what he did!" Jayde didn't react to the threat, her eyes were closed and there was no movement at all. The room's installed vid-screen rang, startling yelp out of Julianna. She made sure she was the only thing it could see before answering.

"Who is this? I programmed this stupid thing so no one would interrupt me."

"I know Julianna, I had to fix it." Nick informed her, glaring.

"Oh, Nick... how did you find me?"

"Did you forget the night we made up our fake names?"

A sad smiled crossed her face, "For the Shadowrun RPG? No... I did forget how much you liked that one though. Look, I can't explain this now, Nick. Jayde and I are safer here. Have you told anyone where we are?"

He looked down slightly, "I... I didn't. I figured out where you were and called right away. What's happening, you know you can tell me everything."

"I'm sorry, it just wasn't safe on the ship anymore."

"Captain Bridger will protect you, he'll protect all of us."

Julianna's face darkened, "no, he's the one who wants to hurt us... we... we have to stay here. Some one else will come for us."

"What? You're not making any sense. Please come back."

"I can't Nick... I can never come back."

He fought the desperation from coming into his voice. "Where is Jayde?"

She made small wave over her shoulder, "she's sleeping right now."

"Julianna... why is there blood on your hand?"

Bringing it back to her lap, she smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, Nick. Everything is going to be ok."

Nick shook his head and began speaking slowly, "Julianna, you need to come out and talk to us."

She stood suddenly, "come out where? Who the hell is us? Where are you?!" She screamed. "You lied to me!" She rushed to the small window and shoved the curtains aside. She saw him kneeling on he pavement of the parking lot staring at a small portable vid-screen, surrounded by Seaquest crew. "Nick... what did you do to me?"

"Please! We just want to help you and Jayde!" Nick pleaded with the screen. Now that Julianna was out of sight he could she the slumped form of the other girl. "Oh god... what did you do to her?"

Julianna closed the curtain again and crossed back to the screen, she spun it to face her. "It's to late for her, it's to late for me. Just leave me alone." She had a wild look in her eyes that Nick had never seen before.

"What do you mean it's to late for her?"

"I... I don't think she's breathing anymore..."

The screen jostled and quickly faced the ground. Julianna could hear voices shouting angrily before there was a knock at the door. "Let me in!" Nick yelled through the thin wood.

Before she could think about it to much, Julianna wrenched the door open and pulled her friend inside. "What are you doing? I told you to leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what this is all about! I know those assholes who took over the node beat the crap out of you, but are you really working for them now? How could you do that to Lucas? How... how could you do that to me?" He looked at her sadly.

"Nick... I'm sorry... I just wasn't strong enough to fight them." She swallowed a sob and folded herself onto the floor, hiding her face. "They kept promising me that if I cooperated, they would stop.. and I just couldn't take it anymore..."

Nick dropped to his knees beside her. "I know... and I'm sorry I couldn't help you. But I can now, and we can help Jayde and Lucas too."

"Why do you care? I... mean I know Lucas and you are close friends... but why are you fighting for me so hard? Why can't you just let me do this?"

Nick placed both hands on either side if her head and lifted it until she was looking back at him. "Because, stupid, I love you."

"What? Don't make jokes, you always suck at them."

He sighed and smiled ruefully at her. "You were so busy following Frankie's hacks... that you never noticed me."

"No, I did... I just didn't know you were interested."

"Yeah, well, I'm not big on the butch. I didn't really push it in your face." He stood, "come on, I think we need to get Captain Bridger, and end this."

"It isn't too late?" He shook his head, and she nodded her's. "Ok, let's go." She allowed him to pull her up, and they opened the door together. They walked out with their hands raised together.

Shan and Crocker rushed them and twisted Julianna's hands behind her back. They clicked the metal cuffs closed as she wept. "Jayde needs a doctor, I don't know if she's still alive. I may have killed her... I'm so sorry."

Nathan singled Shan to get her and turned back. "And Lucas's mind? Where is it?"

"The hard drive is still there." Nick explained, "it doesn't look..."

Julianna interrupted him. "No, he's in the 'nex. I... made him break into the World Bank."

"But we cut the line... he won't be able to get back." Nick breathed, looking terrified.

"Go get it working again Nick, find him."

Nick nodded and broke into a run.

* * *

Lucas tried every movement he could think of to get the screen back. Finally he gave up and started looking for something else to communicate with Julianna. He knew she didn't have a cell phone on her since they left Node3 so quickly, but there had to be some way to get back to her. He was incredibly worried she would blame him for losing the connection and do something else to Jayde. Or simply let her die without getting help. The flickering fire wall drew his attention again. _If I call her and I haven't done anything, she'll be pissed... _With a sigh, he went back to work. Contacting her would have to wait. He touched one of the red lines of code and jerked back when he felt the burning sensation rage through his body. _Oh, well that just makes this even more fun..._

* * *

Shan came running out of the room with Jayde in his arms. "She's still breathing, but barely. We need to get her to Dr. Westphalen."

Julianna gasped, "she's alive? Oh..." she closed her eyes, "thank you."

"Get in, we'll deal with you later young lady." Nathan pointed to the door of the transport they had taken to the hotel. She nodded without speaking and climbed in the open door. She sat, staring at the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Crocker came out of the room, carrying the hard drive. "Chief, stay with Nick, he's in the office." Nathan ordered. "We're going to the ship."

"On my way, Cap." He turned and ran the other direction.

Nathan took the towel Shan was trying to wrap around the wound with one hand and tied it tightly. He helped Shan get into the back seat of their transport before taking off at a high rate of speed. He called on his PAL while steering around other cars. "Kristin, we have an incoming injured."

"Who is it Nathan?"

"Jayde, have blood on stand by."

"How much?"

"As much as you can find."

"What happened, Nathan?"

"I'm not all together sure. We have Julianna too."

"And Lucas?"

He hesitated, "they're looking for him."

"Nathan... he doesn't have much time left."

"I know, Nick will find him."


	19. Chapter 19

Nick restlessly drummed his fingers on the desk while waiting for the hotel's computer to boot up. "Come on, come on." He twisted to the side to address the clerk, "this ancient thing does work, right?"

The clerk rolled his eyes and went back to glaring at Crocker. "I'm pretty sure this is an infringement of my rights or something."

"You're saving some one's life, he's sixteen year old kid." Crocker growled.

"Whatever, if my boss comes in, he'll kick you out. And I'll cheer."

Crocker leaned in close and twisted his neck threateningly. "Want to try that again you little shit?" The man shook his head and stepped back, before escaping into another room. "Any luck Nick?"

"It finally started, I just need to get into the right area." His fingers flew across the keys. "If Lucas already took out the fire walls, I should be able to find him." He paused, "there, I'm into the second level. I'm leaving him a message at each stage."

"Will he see it?" Crocker asked, keeping one eye on the door the clerk disappeared through, and the other on Nick.

"If he's playing attention."

* * *

_Only two more, then I'll be done with this crap._ Lucas thought to himself. He was feeling weak from the repeated burns, but had learned how to mostly avoid them. He was studying the randomly generated algorithm when he heard an annoying beeping behind him. He turned quickly, expecting another security feature. He was surprised to see a message being typed out.

_Lucas, this is Nick, we have Jayde. Stop what you are doing, we need to get you back to the ship. _

_What the hell? How did he do that?_

_Hey, I saw that!_

_You did? Awesome! Is Jayde ok?_

_Um, she's with the doctor, but it's bad. _

_How bad?_

_We need to concentrate on you right now, Lucas. Can you get out?_

_Um, I'm not sure, where do I go?_

_I'll plug in the hard drive, tell me if you find it. _Lucas waited, but nothing changed_, do you see it? _

_No, I don't see it anywhere!_

_Ok, don't panic, maybe this computer is just too old._

_What are we going to do?_

_Can you get to the ship? I can be there in a few minutes, we're close._

_I'll try._

* * *

"Nathan, I need your help, put on a pair of gloves." Kristin directed him, in the medbay.

"What do I do?"

She struggled with her cast to pull her own glove on one hand and picked up a medical sewing needle. "I can sew her up, but I need you to hold the wound closed. At least it doesn't have ragged edges."

Nathan swallowed and pinched the sides of the skin together. He chose to stare at the IV pumping blood and antibiotics into the girl than scrutinize her arm to much. "Should we call another doctor to help?"

"No time, I need to get this closed up before she bleeds to death."

He nodded, "I feel like I should be sponging sweat off your brow or something."

Kristin smiled briefly at this attempt to lighten the mood. "Nathan, women don't sweat, we glisten."

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled.

"Where is Julianna?" Kristin asked, a few moments of silence.

"Shan took her to the brig." Nathan said darkly, "I still can't believe she was helping York."

Kristin sighed, "hopefully she'll get some help instead of being thrown in jail."

"She nearly killed Lucas and Jayde, you really don't think she should go to jail?" Nathan asked in surprise. "I thought you'd be out for blood."

Kristin shook her head, "I'm angry, don't think I am not. But, she's just a child."

"She's nearly an adult."

Kristin's next argument was interrupted by a shrill beeping noise. She dropped her tools and rushed to Lucas' side. "His heart is failing! Get me the paddles." Nathan was a step behind her and charged the defibrillators. "Clear!" She shouted, and Nathan jumped back just in time to avoid being shocked. Lucas' body arched and fell back, the beeping continued.

* * *

Lucas watched his body being resuscitated in horror. He was able to find the ship easily but couldn't get back into his body. As it flailed again, he saw the problem. The interface wasn't plugged into anything. _Come on Nick, get in there. I'm dying, damn it._

He concentrated on the screen in front of him and started sending a message. _I'm here! Plug it in! Some one look at me! _Nathan and Kristin only had eyes for his body and never turned to look at the vid-screen.

* * *

"Kristin..." Nathan put his hand over her's, "I don't think it's helping."

She rubbed at the tears in her eyes. "Nathan, I really need you to shut up right now." She charged the paddles again and pressed them to Lucas' chest.

Before she could push the button, Nick burst into the medbay. "He's on his way to the ship. Is he ...oh... oh god... no." His jaw dropped at the sight of the paddles and the burns on the pale chest.

Nathan turned to him, "I'm sorry, Nick..." A sob caught in this throat and he couldn't speak anymore.

"No! Keep doing it!"

Kristin slumped, leaning on the bed. "We've done it over ten times. I think he's... gone."

"No... no..." Nick moaned, he approached the bed. "You can't be..." Nick lowered his head to Lucas' chest, and closed his eyes. "I can't believe this... Frankie." When he opened his eyes again, he gasped. He ran to the vid-screen and picked it up. "Plug in the interface!" He showed the adults the message there.

Kristin grabbed the plug and slid in the connector. "Now what?" She breathed softly, with wide eyes. They all jumped when the shrill warning beep went back to the steady sound of a heart beat. "I can't... how..." She shook her head and took a deep breath to force herself into doctor mode. Pulling out her stethoscope, she checked this chest and breathing. "He's ok..."

"Frankie is pretty damn stubborn." Nick laughed. "Are you still in the computer?" He picked up the screen again, but got no response.

"Now what?" Nathan asked, still in shock.

Kristin shrugged, "I really don't know. We have to wait." She took several deep breaths and ran a hand over her face before returning to Jayde.

* * *

Jayde whimpered as she woke up. She blinked in the bright lights of the medbay, she recognized where she was but it took longer to identify the source of her pain. When she moved to get more comfortable, she let out a loud cry suddenly. Kristin came rushing in at the sound.

"Don't move to much sweetheart, you'll tear you stitches. I wasn't able to close it as well as I would have liked." She offered an apologetic smile and gestured to her cast.

"I won't complain." Jayde promised. She adjusted again and flinched. "So I guess no extreme sports for a while, huh?"

Kristin shook her head. "No, young lady. I'll give you something for the pain, but it will make you sleep again."

"I'm fine, I just won't move. I don't want to sleep right now." Jayde dropped her eyes and studied the blanket covering her.

"Are you having nightmares again?"

"Yeah, from what I remembered." She shuddered, "they were pretty bad."

Kristin sat on the side of her bed. "I should let you rest, but I'd like to know why you went with Julianna."

Jayde sighed, "I guess that was pretty stupid. She said she knew some one who could help us. She told me he worked outside of the law and wouldn't met us on the ship. When I asked about bringing Nick, she said he was sleeping, and we shouldn't bother him. I wanted... I thought I could trust her. We got to the hotel and everything went black, I don't know if she knocked me out or what." She sighed again, "I woke up and I was tied to a chair."

When Jayde closed her eyes tightly, Kristin knew it time to change the conversation. "You're safe now."

She nodded, and looked to Lucas. "Is he ok?"

"We don't know yet."

"What do you mean? Where is he?"

"Nick was able to lead him out of the World Bank fire wall, but... we nearly lost him before he was reconnected. We can't get him to respond on any of the vid-screens or the vo-corder. We believe he is back in his body, but he isn't waking up." Kristin explained.

"Why not? I thought once he was back, he would wake up."

Kristin put a hand on Jayde's leg, "he will. His body was damaged, he just needs to heal. And so do you, dear."

Jayde smiled slightly, almost a smirk. "Is this were you tell me I need to go to sleep?"

"Yes, it is."

"Have you talked to my father?" Jayde asked, angling for more time.

Kristin nodded, "I did, he'll be here tomorrow."

"Is he mad?"

"Why ever would he be mad?" Kristin asked, "you preformed admirably under stress."

Jayde sighed, "yeah, but I screwed up first."

"You reacted to a terrifying situation. It wasn't the healthiest way to deal with it, but I don't think he will fault you for that. And neither should you." Kristin picked up a hypodermic needle and crossed to the IV bag. "You used up all my Oxycontin, but this will help." She smiled at the girl. "And most people don't dream with they're on it."

"Thank you Kristin."


	20. Chapter 20

The late morning found Jayde sitting at Lucas' bedside. Her bandaged arm was propped up on his bed, holding his hand. She was simply staring at him, willing him to wake up. She didn't notice when a large man with a badly scarred face walked in, until he was a few feet away from her. She jumped up in surprise at the sight of him. "Dad! I thought you couldn't get here until tonight!"

He wrapped her in a tight hug, "I was able to get a early flight. How are you honey?" His gaze lingered on her arm, then the fading bruises on her face.

"I'm ok, sore, but ok."

"Are you sure? Captain Bridger and Kristin explained what happened in the hotel... and some of what happened here, before that."

"You talked to them for that long?" She asked, looking for a clock. "I guess it's later than I thought. I've been kind of out of it, I think it's the pain killers Kristin gave me."

"Yes, I talked to both of them on the phone and after, I nearly flew the plane here myself. I hate that something like this could have happened to you, when I wasn't around to protect you." He guided her back to her chair and stood, looking down at her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jayde tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I mean, I was scared, and I'm in pain, but I think I'll be ok." She paused, "you can't always be around to protect me, I'm nearly an adult. And I think I managed ok on my own."

"I know, you did more than ok. I heard you took out several of them by yourself. I'm so proud of you honey." His voice grew horse, and he had to stop speaking for a while. They only looked at each other, taking in what could have been lost.

"Do you want to go home?" He finally broke the silence. "You'll be able to rest up before school starts."

She placed her arm back on the bed, and intertwined her fingers with Lucas' again automatically. "No, I... I've been thinking a lot. And I want to take a break. I only have the one semester left, so it shouldn't mess anything up. If... that's ok with you."

"Of course, you've been going nonstop since your mother died, you deserve to sit on a beach and relax all you want. School can wait, especially after something like this."

"Well, actually... I'd like to stay on SeaQuest for a while and get more hands on experience. I think it will be good for me."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down, "and what is this 'hands on experience,' exactly?"

She followed his gaze down to the bed. "Dad!" She blushed deeply.

"So is he part of it?" Her father was mostly successful at hiding his smile.

"Well, yeah... but not all of it..." She studied the floor for a while. "This is just a really amazing ship, and the crew... they don't even really know me, but they treat me like I'm one of them."

"Did you bring this up to Captain Bridger and Kristin?" He asked softly.

Jayde nodded, and then shrugged. "I told Kristin, she said she'd love to have me here. I haven't talked to the captain yet. I... don't know him as well."

"Do you want me to ask him?"

She scowled at her father, "remember that part of me nearly being an adult?"

"That doesn't mean I'll stop trying to make your life easier. That's what parents are for." He teased.

Jayde rolled her eyes, "I'll handle it. I just want to wait until Lucas wakes up." She turned to stare at the boy again.

"What happened to him? They wouldn't tell me much, they told me a lot of it was classified for some reason." He looked closely at Lucas for the first time. "Why is that thing on his head?"

"It's a neural interface, it kinda started this whole mess. It electrocuted him and was burned into his forehead." Jayde tried to explain. She pointed to the new patches, "these are the ones Nick installed to get him out of the computer. We aren't sure if it worked yet so Kristin left it on, and she wants a plastic surgeon to look at the burns after he's awake."

"Get him out of the computer? You better start that one at the beginning." Her father said with a shocked expression.

She sighed and leaned back in the chair, "I probably wasn't suppose to tell you that. Well, I guess it's too late now... you better get comfortable, it will take a while."

* * *

Jayde's father blinked several times before speaking, "wow... that's amazing. Insane, but amazing." He pushed off of her bed, which he had been leaning on while she spoke. "What will happened to this Julianna?"

"I'm not sure, I know she was taken to a secure mental facility this morning, Nick went with her to make sure she was alright." She glared at her arm for few seconds.

"How do you feel about that? That she won't be going to jail?"

Jayde chewed her lip before responding. "I'm not sure. I mean, I'm mad that she hurt us. Even if she was scared. But I also feel sorry for her. I'm glad she's getting help too. So... basically very conflicted." She smiled sardonically at her father. "Did that answer your question?"

"Perfectly." He smirked back at her. "I'm going to find the captain," He held up a hand when she opened her mouth. "I won't say anything about you wanting to work here, I'll leave that up to you. I just want find out kind of man he is before I say I'm ok with you staying here for longer."

"Thanks, Dad."

He watched her turn back to Lucas, and made a falsely suspicious expression. "I may just have to run a 'nex search on your new friend before I give my blessing, though. I know how you get about blonde boys."

Jayde laughed, "trust me, you won't find anything he doesn't want you to."

"Hey, I have skills, I can work the google."

"You do that, Dad." She told him with a dismissive wave, he left the room laughing.

Jayde was still smiling about her dad's so called skills, when she felt Lucas' fingers twitch. "Hey, can you hear me?" She paused and held her breath for several seconds, "Lucas?" He grimaced painfully and tried to reach up to his face. She pulled his hand down, "hey, no, you'll hurt yourself if you play with that."

Lucas slowly turned his head and blinked at her. He murmured softly, but she wasn't able to catch it. "Do you want me to get Kristin? Are you in pain?" He shook his head slowly and started to look around the room.

After swallowing, he finally spoke in a whisper. "Where am I?"

"The medbay, Nick was able to get you back."

"Nick?"

"Yes, Lucas." She fought tears of happiness. "I can't believe you're back, we've been so worried!"

Lucas turned his head and squinted at her. "Nick?"

"Y... yes, Nick... he brought you back, but he's with Julianna now." She stood, "I'm going to get Kristin."

"No, don't leave," he rasped, "I'm... I don't know where I am..." He reached for her with quick panicked movements.

"Lucas," she said very slowly, "you are back on SeaQuest, in the medbay. You're safe."

"SeaQuest? What are you talking about? Where is my father?"

Jayde blinked in confusion. "I... I don't know. Lucas... what do you remember?"

He shook his head, and winced when the interface rattled against his skull. "What is this thing?"

"Leave it," Jayde ordered, despite the fear she was feeling. "Kristin or another doctor needs to take it off so you aren't injured more."

"Kristin? Who... who's Kristin?"

"Lucas..." Jayde gasped.

"And who are you?"


	21. Chapter 21

"I need to find Kristin... she's the doctor here..." Jayde looked down at her hand, tightly held by Lucas'. "I'll be right back." She promised. His blue eyes were huge with fear but he nodded and released her. Jayde ran from the room breathlessly, she stopped outside the door and allowed herself a sob. One became several, and soon she couldn't catch her breath. She was bent at the waist, gasping, when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Jayde! What is it?" Kristin demanded. "Did... is Lucas ok?"

She shook her head and sucked in a lungful of air. "He's awake... but he... he can't remember anything." She raised her tear covered face. "What if we've lost him?"

Kristin took her by shoulders again, and firmly led her back into the medbay. Jayde jerked her entire body to a stop when she saw Lucas was unconscious again. "But... I know he talked to me..." She spun to Kristin, "I didn't imagine it, I know I didn't."

"No, I don't think you did." She said gently. "Jayde, Lucas was in a deep coma. His brain is still healing. I'm sorry, I had hoped to be here when he woke up, but Tim opened up a few of his stitches working on repairs." She guided the confused girl to back to her bed. "When someone wakes from a coma, they are often very confused, and their recent memories are usually lost." Kristin placed a hand on her shoulder when Jayde started to look panicked again. "But they come back after some time."

Jayde sat on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. "So he'll remember me? I... I mean... all of us?"

"Yes, dear."

"Oh god," Jayde shook her head, "I feel like an idiot. I just assumed the worst."

Kristin raised an eyebrow, "you feel like an idiot because you were worried about someone you care very much about?"

She blushed, "I didn't say that."

"You didn't need to."

Jayde smiled slightly, "maybe I should just go to sleep before I say anything else stupid."

She crawled in the bed, and watched Kristin place a PAL on the table next her. "I'll be staying close, call me if he wakes up again."

"So, is this good? Him waking up, I mean." She asked, pulling the blanket up.

Kristin nodded, "yes, it's very good." The doctor crossed the room and examined her other patient. After pulling open an eyelid, she clucked her tongue. "He's responding to light, that's an excellent sign." Kristin scowled at the interface. "And the plastic surgeon will be here in the morning to remove this silly thing, finally." She turned back. "You won't have long to wait, dear." Jayde nodded sleepily and closed her eyes, not noticing the implication in Kristin's voice.

* * *

Several hours later, Jayde slowly woke to a humming noise. The lights in the medbay had been dimmed, and she strained to look around in near darkness to locate the sound. She heard movement on the other side of the room, and reached for the small desk lamp beside her bed. Lucas blinked in the sudden light. He smiled shyly, "hey."

"You know who I am?" She asked skeptically, sitting up and swinging her legs to edge of the bed.

"Uh... yeah?" He sat up and groaned lightly.

"You didn't earlier, gave me a damn heart attack." She told him with a tone of mild accusation.

"Oh... I don't remember that. Sorry." He looked so sheepish that Jayde had to laugh.

"Don't worry, that's not my biggest concern right now. How are you feeling?"

Lucas grimaced and rubbed his chest. "I hurt, but I don't understand how. I thought the fire wall would only affect my mind, not my body."

"Fire wall? What do you mean?"

"When I was trying to get into the World Bank, it had some pretty nasty protections. I could feel it burn me, and now..." He rubbed his chest again. "It feels like I've been scorched."

Jayde shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Kristin had to shock you with the defibrillator paddles when your heart failed, that's what you're feeling."

"Oh..." Lucas laid his head back on the pillow. "Don't tell anyone that I thought that."

"I think we can blame the brain damage for that one."

"Thanks, I think."

"So," Jayde started awkwardly, "what was that you were humming?"

"Oh, uh, I don't actually know." He wrinkled his face. "I have a bunch of these songs running through my head, and I'm sure I've never heard any them before."

"What do they sound like?" Lucas hummed a few different tunes. "Oh! That's some of what I downloaded into the hard drive for you."

He considered for a while. "I guess I came back into my body so fast, they came with me. Very cool." Lucas grinned a lopsided smile.

"Only if you like them. Otherwise, we may have to delete some files in you head." She grinned with him.

"No, I really don't want anyone doing anything in my brain for a very very long time." He fell silent for a while, then chuckled.

"What?"

Lucas blushed, "nothing... I um, just realized something." Jayde waited expectantly. "Well... this is the longest conversation we've had when we were both human. I'm waiting for someone to burst in and say we're about to be abducted by aliens or something. "

"That's pretty ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know."

Lucas chewed his lip, looking pensive. "How's your arm?"

She glanced at the tight bandage. "It hurts, but I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I... I can't believe she did that to you." He sat up again quickly. "Where is she? Nick said you had been rescued, but didn't say anything about Julianna."

"She's in custody, Nick talked her into giving herself up. I guess she's going to be treated in a mental health facility." Lucas flared his eyes. "Don't worry, she can't get out, it's high security."

He shook his head, "why isn't she in jail? She could have killed you. And me." He added as almost an afterthought.

"She was scared..." Jayde said quietly. "Don't forget, I did something horrible when I was a scared kid too."

Lucas gasped, then scowled, "no, that's very different. You... killed some one who was hurting your parents. It was the only way out for you."

"And this wasn't for her?"

He sighed angrily and tried to run a hand through his hair. When he ran into the interface, he sighed again. "It's different." Lucas pulled on one of the nodes and hissed in pain. "When is Kristin taking this thing off?"

"Another doctor will be here in the morning to help her. How is it different?" She prodded, not letting him change the subject. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and he didn't answer right away. "Well?"

Lucas dropped his hand to his lap and closed his eyes. "Because you were just a little kid. There was no one around to help you, and you had no way to tell anyone. If Julianna sent me a message, anything, I would have found a way to help her." He opened his eyes again and looked at her sadly, "when she broke up with me, I just let it go, I didn't ask her why. Maybe if I had tried harder, I would have found out she was in trouble."

"Why are you blaming yourself for this?" Jayde asked, raising her voice in frustration.

"Why do you blame yourself for what happened when you were ten freaking years old?" He snapped back. She opened her mouth in shock at his outburst. "I... I'm sorry, that wasn't fair."

Jayde shook her head, "no," she sighed, "it was. I just feel sorry for her because I know how scared she was. Yes, she made a terrible decision, but I don't know if I can be mad at her for it."

"You are way too self sacrificing."

She snorted, "so are you."

"Well, I guess we're a good match then." Lucas went white, then red when he realized what he had said. "I.. um... I mean..." He trailed off and stared at the wall.

Jayde, in turn, found the floor fascinating. "Well..." she finally said, "I guess we did just have our first fight."

"You think that was a fight?" He asked with wide eyes, "geez, you should have heard my parents when I was a kid."

"I'd rather not." Jayde said dryly. "So... um, what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

She sighed and twisted her face. "Us being 'a good match.'"

"Well... what do you want it to mean?"

She stood and crossed the room, sitting in the chair next to his bed. Jayde shrugged, "I donno."

"I'm not sure either... I mean, I think I do, but... I want to know first, what do you want?" He studied her face.

Jayde took his hand and looked at him. "We really really suck at this."

Lucas laughed, "I know." He smirked at her, "we could ask Ben for help, I'm sure he has some thoughts."

"Ug, no. I don't want to know any of his thoughts."

"Yeah, and I'll never hear the end of it." Lucas agreed.

Jayde got up from the chair suddenly. "This is so stupid. Lucas Wolenczak, will you go out with me?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Author's Note of mild pleading: So I wanted to show what actually happens when some one wakes up from a coma, since I found out recently. They are confused and their memory is pretty messed up. I wasn't looking to make it a 'screw you' type dream sequence trick. Sorry if it seemed that way. It was just time for him to wake up and not be stuck anymore. **


	22. Chapter 22

Kristin peaked through the doorway of the medbay, smiling. She had already been in the room, but didn't want to wake up Jayde and Lucas. They were sharing his bed, with Jayde wrapped in Lucas' arms. She knew the plastic surgeon was coming soon, but hated to disturb them. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned. Nathan looked at her oddly. "What are you doing?"

She held a finger to her lips and pointed into the room. "How long have they been like that?" He whispered.

Kristin motioned him away from the door. "I came in around six am and found them. They've moved a little, so I'm assuming he woke up fully last night."

"She didn't call you?" She shook her head. "Well, it looks like he's ok. I'm sure she would have if there was a problem."

"Do you think them sleeping in the same bed could be a problem?"

Nathan paused for several seconds, "I'm not sure what the right answer is here."

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "You don't have to agree with me when I ask you a question, Nathan."

"It just seemed safer."

Kristin laughed at his cheek. "Did Jayde speak to you?"

"No, but I had a long discussion with her father. He asked a lot of interesting questions about the safety of my crew. Do you happen to know why?" He gave her a long look.

"I think Jayde wants to ask you that herself."

Nathan nodded knowingly. "She wants to stay."

Kristin smiled mischievously, "this ship and crew do seem to have that affect on people."

He leaned in close, "some more than others." Nathan was inches from her face when he heard noises coming from the medbay, he pulled back and smirked at her disappointed expression. "I believe your patients are awake, Doctor."

She scowled at him, "thank you, Captain." Kristin left him standing in the corridor, ignoring his chuckle.

Jayde blushed when she saw Kristin enter the room, she scurried to get out of the bed. "H... hi Kristin, um, he woke up late last night but..." She scrambled for an excuse that wouldn't get anyone in trouble.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Lucas came to her rescue.

"I see." Kristin said, smiling. "Dr. Barison will be here soon, and Jayde, I believe your father will be as well. Perhaps you would like to get cleaned up first?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, I'll be back." Jayde escaped the room quickly.

Kristin turned her attention to Lucas. "And how are you feeling young man?"

"Tired, but fine."

"What do you remember?"

Lucas yawned hugely, "everything, I think."

"No gaps?"

He shook his head, "only from leaving the 'nex until I woke up last night."

She started to check eyes, holding his chin to direct his head. "I don't see any signs of a concussion, and you don't seem to be having problems with your motor control." Lucas tried to nod, but Kristin held him still. "And your burns aren't showing any signs of infection, that's very good." She lifted his head until he was forced to look into her eyes. "So, Lucas, what are your plans with Jayde?"

"What?" He swallowed, and shot his eyes his eyes around the room, looking for help. "Um... noble plans? Ma'am?"

Laughing, Kristin released him. "Remember that when you meet Jeremy." He looked at her blankly. "Her father."

"Oh..."

"Her very large and protective father."

"Oh..." Lucas swallowed again. "I will."

"Lay back on the bed, please."

He looked around for help again, "why?"

"Because, Lucas, I want to get the rest of this contraption off before Dr. Barison gets here." She explained slowly.

"Oh, ok." He obeyed, but fixed his eyes on the wall while she worked. "We didn't do anything." He blurted out.

"It's none of my business." Kristin continued unplugging the nodes and pulled the circular device off his head.

"Y... yeah, I ... um... I know... but, I th...thought I'd let you know... in case... someone asks..." He stuttered.

She set the interface on a table. "Lucas, Jeremy is a reasonable man. He isn't going to beat the tar out of you for being interested in his daughter. I just want you to be responsible."

He nodded before answering weakly, "I will."

A knock saved him from embarrassing himself more. "Come in Alton." Kristin addressed the thin elderly man at the door. She gestured to the bed, "This is Lucas. He was was electrocuted a few days ago and the rubber melted into his skin. You are far more skilled in this department," she lifted her cast, "and I have a broken wing at the moment."

"Of course of course." Dr. Barison answered in a voice as thin as he body. He got uncomfortably close to Lucas' face and the youth found himself wishing he could escape as quickly as Jayde had. "Dr. Barison adjusted his glasses. "This won't take long at all. I suspect you will have minimal scaring as well."

"I'll have scars?" Lucas asked in a hopeful voice.

"Possibly, but they will most likely look like simple acne scars."

"Great..." Lucas muttered.

Kristin broke in, "when you're done, I have another patient for you to look at. She suffered a very serious cut to her arm, and I had to sew her up the best I could to stop the blood loss."

He nodded distractedly, "yes, yes, not a problem. I'll need a local injection for the boy. I'd like to get started." Lucas glared at the doctor when he heard the term 'boy,' but was ignored.

* * *

Jayde walked into the medbay, closely followed by her father. She was smiling widely, but it faltered when she the unknown man leaning over Lucas. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Jayde, Alton is just finishing up with Lucas. He'll look at your arm next." Kristin reassured her.

She watched the new doctor straighten and set his tools down. Lucas' head was finally free of the device and now had three sets of stitches across his forehead. "How does it look?" He asked apprehensively.

"Not bad, your hair will cover most of it." She told him.

"Maybe I'll let them show so I don't look like a twelve year old." He retorted.

Dr. Barison turned to Jayde. "I believe you are next. I'll need to unwrap those bandages miss."

She held out her arm, but glanced back to her father. "Um, you might not want to see this Dad, it's pretty ugly."

"I'll be fine, honey." Jeremy said. He swallowed thickly, however, when the first part of her injury was exposed. "I think I'll take Nathan up on the tour of the ship actually." He kissed the top of head and vacated the space quickly.

The doctor finished unwinding the long bandage. "It doesn't seem that bad. Kristin, can you get me some butterfly bandages? I just want to make sure some of these areas are pulled a little closer."

"Of course Alton, one moment." Kristin disappeared into the storage area.

Ben poked his head into the door, carrying a large box. "Hey, I heard Lucas was awake." He looked around Jeremy to see the bed. "You up for a visitor, kid?"

Lucas nodded, but yawned again. "Yeah, I'm good. Just really really tired."

"Why are you so tired? You've been laying in a bed for the last three days."

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, but my mind hasn't. Other than a few hours this morning, I haven't slept the whole time."

"You couldn't sleep? Why not?"

Lucas sighed and leaned his head. "Maybe because I didn't have a screen saver?"

Ben blinked a few times, then laughed. "Ok, you got me there." He lifted the box, "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

He approached the bed as Kristin came back into the room. "Oh! Um... hi Kristin... how are you?" Ben backed up until he was nearly touching the wall. He looked for a place to set the box down, but ended up hugging it to his chest.

Kristin smiled a little too coldly for Ben's taste, and handed the small medical package she was holding to Dr. Barison. "I am fine, Mr. Krieg. Is that what I think it is?" She nodded to the box.

"I ... um, yeah, yeah it is."

"And you're hiding behind it so I don't kill you?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered meekly.

Lucas looked from one to the other. "Why would you kill him? Did he eat your lobster again?"

Kristin warmed her smile and turned to the teen. "Mr. Krieg seems to have difficulty knowing what is appropriate to discuss with teens."

"It was a joke..." Ben attempted.

"So, what's in the box?" Lucas interrupted before Ben could get himself into any more trouble.

Ben guardedly crossed to the bed, keeping his back facing the wall, and away from Kristin. "The crew took up a collection to get you something."

Lucas bemusedly took the box, he pulled it open and his face lit up. "A new laptop! This is awesome!" He eagerly pulled the smooth sliver item from it's box. "This is a really good one too." Lucas smiled wildly, "thank you so much."

"And this," Ben pulled something from the side pocket of his uniform, "is from me. It's an older model, but it works."

He handed the black goggle like device to Lucas. The teen narrowed his eyes for a moment, and chewed his lip. "You got me an Oculus Rift..."

Ben nodded with his toothy smile. "Yeah, it's like you're actually in the computer game. I thought you'd really like it."

Jayde started to laugh, "Ben, do you think that's a good idea?"

His smile slipped, "but he loves stuff like that..."

Lucas shook his head. "Thank you Ben, I will use it, just not right now. I think I'll just read or something for the next few days... or weeks."

Ben finally caught the connection. "Oh... oh of course. Do you want me to get you your e-reader?"

"Uh, no... I think old fashion paper is good right now..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue:**

"So your dad is ok with it?" Lucas asked, leaning back in his bed.

"Yeah, he's worried and all that, but he knows I can take care of myself pretty well." Jayde responded as she tried to flex her arm. Since Dr. Barison had been prodding at it, the mild pain had flared up significantly. "I did get a terrifying speech about being responsible though," she scowled, "and I don't think it was about handling high tech weaponry."

"Oh, you got that one too huh?" He grinned at her annoyed face. After a few minutes of quiet, Lucas started to play with his blanket. "So, how long are you staying?"

"At least until the end of tour, after that..." she shrugged. "I do need to finish school at some point, but I'm not in a hurry."

"That's... good." He winced at how lame he sounded. "So," he tried again, "when are you being set free from here?" One of few good things about being forced to stay in medbay until Kristin deemed his heart healthy enough to work, was him getting to spend time with Jayde.

"I think just until my arm heals enough for me to work in the labs without bleeding on the samples." She said, wincing at her arm. "Probably a few more days."

Lucas grinned, "cool."

* * *

"Sir, I'm getting some strange readings." Reported Ortiz from his station.

"What kind of readings?" Nathan asked, standing from his chair. "I know some of the repairs where done with bubble gum and twist ties, is it a problem with the sensors?"

"No, sir, it looks like it's coming from just outside of medbay, there was no damage there. It's some kind of massive energy surge."

Nathan already had his PAL ready, "Kristin, are Lucas and Jayde alone in medbay?"

"I believe so. Why Nathan, what's wrong?"

"Get in there, I'm sending Shan and Crocker now!"

* * *

Lucas set his book down and looked around the room. "Did you hear something?"

Jayde shook her head, "I don't think so, but I'm still not use to all of the sounds the ship makes. What was it?"

"I donno, it sounded like... wind or something." He stood from his bed. "Stay here."

"Yeah, right." She retorted, getting up.

Lucas sighed, "fine, stay behind me then."

They both peered around the edge of the door, now Jayde could now hear the sound Lucas was talking about. "What is that? I thought we left port an hour ago, a seal couldn't be open... could it?" She asked with apprehension.

Kristin came running down the corridor, and the teens jumped back in surprise. "Get inside! Nathan is sending security!"

They obeyed, and Kristin slammed the door closed behind them locking it. "What's going on?" Lucas demanded.

"I'm not sure, Nathan just called me and told me to get here." She turned around suddenly, "what is that noise?"

Lucas and Jayde shook their heads. "We don't know, it started a couple of minutes ago." Lucas said. "If I can get to one of the ship's computers, maybe I can find out."

"No, you need to stay here." Kristin said, pointing the bed.

Lucas glared, "yeah, because looking like an invalid is so much better than figuring out what is going on."

Kristin's angry reply was drowned out by rising noise. There was a bright flash of blinding light and the three screamed in shock. When their eyes adjusted, they saw a dark haired young man standing in the medbay, now locked in with them.

Amazingly, he broke into a wide smile at the sight of them. He dropped the duffle bag he was holding on the floor, and spread his arms wide. "I know, it pretty over the top, but she insists on doing it that way."

"Who are you?" Lucas demanded, trying to get around Jayde's protective crouch and Kristin's out stretched arm.

The man's smile evaporated. "Hey, it hasn't been that long, at least I didn't have to wait twenty years to see you."

There were panicked shouts and the door burst open with a slam. Shan took one look at the situation, and launched himself at the invader. He was followed by Crocker, and very soon the young man was lying on the floor in cuffs. "Hey! What the hell?!" He yelled, with his face pressed into the medbay floor.

"Identity yourself!" Nathan barked from the door. "How did you get on my ship?"

"Oh good, Captain Bridger, tell these goons I'm not a demon or something." He said after turning head enough to see who was speaking.

"How do you know who I am?" Nathan demanded, entering the room, and pushing the civilians out of harm's way in one motion.

The man blinked at him and his surroundings. "Oh crap... she sent me to the wrong year, didn't she... I knew I shouldn't have sneezed when she threw the powder in my face." Everyone in the room looked him in bewilderment and surprise. "Can I stand up?"

After getting the nod from Nathan, Shan removed the knee from the young man's back, and lifted him by the arm. "So... uh... this is gonna sound crazy, but I know all if you. My name is Xander Harris, and I really need your help..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Remember how I promised a sequel to Let's do the Time Warp, Again? I have a lot of work to do on it (ie. binge watching the shows), but I should have something in a week or so. I invite you to read or re-read Time Warp while you're waiting. s/10140286/1/Let-s-do-the-time-warp-again **

**As always, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
